The Luckiest SOB Alive
by psytronix
Summary: An overpowered Naruto in a world full of women? Oh yeah! OP/OOC Naruto, with a stupidly big harem! Credit to NIghtmares Around Winter and The Fox Boss for the idea!
1. Chapter 1: Oh God, Not Again

**JUST A TEST TO SEE HOW LITTLE I CAN VARY MY WRITING STYLE, BROTHERFUCKERS.**

Also wanted to write sex shit, so yeah.

Credit to Nightmares Around Winter and The Fox Boss for the idea.

Also, second story!

* * *

In a world where men can't use chakra, or simply aren't born with any, it's hard to break from that kind of normal.

Well, if you were one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the son born of two mothers, Kushina Uzumaki and Minako Namikaze, the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and perhaps even the distant descendent of the Rikudo Sennin herself, maybe it wasn't so hard.

It also helped that the gods meddled with his life, as well.

"Okay, alright… We've got ourselves a new universe, and I'm in the mood for some fun!" A childish, yet booming voice sounded from the heavens.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" Another booming, yet feminine, voice asked.

"Hmm… what kind of life does… Naruto Uzu-Uz… What kind of life will this guy lead?" The small child asked. She had a head of long, glowing white hair, had pale skin and sported a flowing white kimono. She referred to a picture of a little baby with a head of spiky blonde hair, a beautiful face, a cute assortment of whisker marks on his cheeks, stunning blue eyes, and a red inscription on his stomach. Below, in the frame of the picture had his name inscribed on the bottom.

"It's pronounced _Uzumaki_, little Hagoromo-chan. This boy will lead a hard, hard life. He will be the container of the Kyuubi, and his village will hate him for it, save for the people that truly care about him. He will be constantly bullied, harassed, beaten, and scorned for the beginning years of his life." The motherly figure said. She was almost an exact clone of her little one, and sported a large and voluptuous bust and rear, truly making her look like a goddess, which was already enhanced by her beautiful face, and stunning red lips. Her hair fluttered carelessly in the winds of the great plains she and her daughter had built.

Said daughter was currently looking at her with some shock and disgust, though.

"That pain will make him strong and determined, however, and he will come to be known as the greatest mortal man on this planet." The mother explained, still receiving a judging look from her daughter.

"But that would suck, mom! How'd you like if I was like that? Being hunted cos' I've got a little demon-foxy stuck in me?" She reasoned, staring daggers at her mother cutely.

"You have to realise, little Hagoromo-chan, that sometimes we can't let everyone be happy. Some of the people we put on this world will be good, and live good lives and some will be bad, and live out bad lives." She explained, hoping to get across to her daughter.

"But why, mom? Can we _please _make his life happier? To balance out the bad, maybe?" She pleaded, stretching out the "e" syllable in "please" as long as she could.

Her mother looked to her sternly before sighing deeply.

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll behave next time we talk to Ryujin-chan." She offered her ultimatum, her daughter's eyes going wide before giggling giddily and hugging her mother.

"Yes, of course mom! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, hugging with as great a force she could muster.

She immediately got to work, as she materialised a table from nowhere and pulled out a sheet a paper, again, from nowhere. The paper was entitled "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" and had a picture of Naruto at age 16, as well as information on his life and personal experiences. Hagoromo pulled out a pencil and began writing and rubbing out certain parts of the profile, whilst mumbling to herself with a wide smile.

Her mother smiled at the scene and listened intently to her daughter's ramblings.

"…And all the girls'll like him and want to be his girlfriend! And he'll be strong, manly, cute, charming, nice, smart, cunning, resourceful, determined, courageous, loving, caring and every boy will be really jealous of him! And he'll live happily ever after, with all his girlfriends and hundreds of little, cute children!" Was partially what little Hagoromo said as she hastily wrote on the paper. After she was done, her mother looked over and decided to correct any mistakes she'd made.

"So she's kept his parents dead… kept the Kyuubi in him… She's adapted his situation really well, and even added a relation to Ryujin-chan and Shinigami-chan… Let me just add a few more things…" She said as she wrote some more on his file, extending out to the hundredth page of the document.

"She's been thorough, but Hagoromo-chan has missed some very important things. Let me see, virile and _very_ fertile genitals, a voice of golden silk, toned muscles when he's older, tight buttocks, a care for his lovers, an almost insatiable lust when he needs it, plenty of stamina, a tongue of silver, hands of a god…" She stated shamelessly, although salivating and blushing _just _a little.

"Alright, throw him in a world where the female to male ratio is at least 15 to 1, and we have an interesting experiment on our hands!" She finished as she clapped her hands and people filled the planet before her.

(Several (Million/Thousand/Billion/Single) Years Later)

Scratch that,

(An indeterminate amount of time later)

That's better.

Now our scene falls on the three orphans playing in the playground, being watched carefully by their caretaker. One is Tenten, a little girl with her hair tied in two brown buns, wearing a simple pink t-shirt and black shorts with sandals, as well as milky white, smooth skin, who was currently, and civilly, arguing with her best friend about who would make the best wife for the young boy in the centre of the trio. Her friend is Lei, who had her hair done up in a bowl cut, with a baggy green t-shirt and a dark brown cargo shorts. She was wearing a pair of pink thongs on her feet, and had fair, creamy skin. Whilst the trio clothes didn't look tattered or dirty, they didn't look rich, either.

The final child in the group of the three is the previous mentioned man destined for greatness, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, although he only knows his first name. He was wearing a similarly baggy red t-shirt with a little black swirl on the front and back, with black shorts and sandals, like his best friend Tenten.

The current, pleasant weather of The Village Hidden in the Leaves served to make their day better, as it was a rare occasion when they would be able to go to the park. The caretaker smiled brightly at the two debating over Naruto's future as the sun shone down luminously and began its descent into the warm night. She slowly made her way over to the smiling group, to collect them and return to the orphanage.

"Yosh! I swear on my life that I will become the most powerful kunoichi in the world to protect Naruto-kun, so that me and him will live happily and safely together!" Lei protested, throwing her fist up in the air.

"We will be rivals in love then, Lei-chan! I swear on my life that I will become the best swordswoman in the world and protect Naruto-kun so that we may live together in harmony!" Tenten exclaimed proudly, throwing her tiny fist up in the air as well.

"You two can become the best kunoichi in the world later, but now we have to go home, okay?" The caretaker asked, staring at the unbearably cute Naruto, resisting the primal urge to hug him up to her bosom.

As Naruto grew from a baby, his features only enhanced further, as he now featured a cute nose, slightly tanned, unblemished skin, lighter lips, and always wore a smile on his face, which pushed his hearty cheeks up and defined his whisker marks further. Many, if not, ALL women found themselves fighting the need to pick up him and cuddle him to death with their love, and many more women deduced that he would grow into a handsome, handsome man. This caused much jealously from the men, and added to the fact that he carried the Kyuubi within him, and Naruto had most of the male population of Konoha hating his guts.

Lucky for him there were only about one thousand men in Konoha, compared to the fifteen thousand women who kept them in check. In addition to having almost all of the female population employed as kunoichi, Naruto was safe from most harm.

The girls let out a groan, but followed their mother-figure home, but Naruto caught sight of something just out the corner of his eye. It was his protector, Izumi Uchiha, who was currently crouching on a tree branch in her ANBU uniform, staring at Naruto with a small smile. Naruto waved back as she jumped down and hugged Naruto tight.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" She said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hello Izumi-nee-chan!" Naruto smiled back brighter.

"I've got a little present for you…" She said, breaking away from their hug and reaching for a pouch on her belt and handing him a box of pocky, her favourite food.

"It's not my birthday yet, Izumi-chan!" He protested cutely, closing his eyes and putting his hands up in front of his face, hoping not to ruin his surprise.

"Relax, Naruto; I'll be out of town on a mission tomorrow, so I won't be able to attend your birthday. Sorry…" She said, looking down.

Naruto kept smiling however, and reassured Izumi.

"Don't worry, Izumi-chan, we'll just have to celebrate together when you get back! You keep that pocky-box and we'll share it! I promise!" Naruto said.

Izumi let out a small giggle at Naruto's antics.

"Alright, the second I get back I'll come by the orphanage so we can share it." Izumi promised back, putting the box away. She kissed him on the forehead lightly, making him blush a little.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun." Izumi farewelled, walking away to the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto caught up to Tenten and Lei, who hadn't covered much distance in the time he and Izumi spent talking. As they made their way into their bedroom, Naruto went to sleep with happy thoughts, excited for what the next day; his birthday, would bring him and his best friends.

He was unaware of the plotting underbelly of Konoha, as he fell into dreamland.

(In a dark basement, somewhere close…)

Daneiru, officially only the Hokage's advisor, and unofficially the head of the covert organisation of ROOT, was currently meeting with a small troupe of men with murderous looks and insane smiles on their faces, her stoic expression revealing and betraying nothing. Danieru had spiky dark brown hair, and bandages covering her left eye, and was currently wearing a heavy, creamy silk robe with a scroll in her lap. She hated dealing with men, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, which opted a once-in-a-lifetime acception.

After all, when all this business was blown over, she and Konoha would either be rid of that demon-brat forever, or have him kept in secret, only used as an emotionless weapon, or living sperm bank. She allowed a cruel, unnerving smile to cross her face as those thoughts ran through her head. Breaking away from her pleasing train of thought, she looked up to the leader of the mob of psychos handed him the scroll.

"In it contains his schedule, a map, route of entry to his abode, as well as many other things. Have one of your men abduct him, and then take him to the location on the map. It's soundproof and should provide you with enough security to do with him as you please. In return, however, I order you to keep him alive. I want the brat broken before he knocks on death's doorstep. Am I clear?" Danieru explained and ordered.

The leader gave a crazy smile.

"Crystal." He rasped.

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke to a beautiful day. The sun shined brilliantly, the birds in the trees chirped harmonically, and the streets bustled with people (mainly women) wishing the boy a happy birthday as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. Courtesy of the caretaker herself, Naruto, Tenten, and Lei were escorted to the tower on news of a present that would await him, from all of the ANBU in town and the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruko herself.

As he walked on, however, a sense of dread filled him as he noticed all the looks the men gave him were disturbing smiles and treacherous grins. The caretaker noted this as well, and quickened their pace towards the tower. It wasn't long until she reached the front office with her three orphans and breathed a sigh of relief – they were now in the safety of the ANBU, and the Hokage.

"She is ready to see you guys, just go up on ahead. Oh, and happy birthday, Naruto!" The receptionist greeted with a beaming smile, pointing to the door on her right.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you, miss!" He replied, walking down the hallway and up the stairs to Hiruko's Office.

The four of them walked in to the Hokage's office and Naruto greeted his pseudo-grandmother, as well as the ANBU hiding in the room, which consisted of Tenzo, Neko, and Okami [1].

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" They greeted with smiles on their faces, behind their masks.

"How old are you today, Naruto-kun?" Neko asked.

"Good morning obaa-san, Tenzo, Neko, Okami! I'm seven!" The girls blushed at the mention of their names.

"Now I'm sure you've been informed we have something for you…" Hiruko teased, pulling something out from behind her chair. Naruto started to giggle in excitement of his present.

"…And here it is, your very own lute!" She said, pulling out the instrument. Naruto couldn't afford to buy one, and always made a trip to the music store to play their instruments. There was something that seemed so enticing to him about them. He had some practice in beforehand, so as he thanked the ANBU and the Hokage, Naruto began strumming on it to get a feel for the instrument.

He wanted to be many things in his life, but two that stood out more than any other were to entertain others, and to be a kunoichi. He could easily achieve a life of an entertainer, but becoming a kunoichi in a world where only women could successfully mould chakra and use it would be a much more difficult, if not impossible task. He wanted to make his precious people happy, and he also wanted to protect them, which was where his need to be a kunoichi and appreciation of the women who protected his village and himself came from. [2]

A few minutes later, he thanked them once more and packed up the instrument in the case, as he headed back with Tenten and Lei to the orphanage. It was nearing sunset once more, and they decided to celebrate Naruto's birthday with chocolate cake. The caretaker brought a small cake into their bedroom, with seven candles.

They sung him the happy birthday song, and Tenten and Lei beamed at the next moment.

His wish.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, make a wish!" Tenten said.

"Yosh!" Lei added.

"I wish… to be the best husband for whatever girl I may make my wife! And that we'll live happily and safely together!" He said knowingly, causing Lei and Tenten to blush considerably.

And with that, the three ate their slice of chocolate cake and retired to bed soon after, all dreaming happy dreams.

It was then a man crept in the open window, next to Naruto's bed, sneaking carefully as to no alert the orphanage workers. He looked at the sleeping, smiling form of Naruto and sneered inwardly.

_'Soon… soon the demon will get his comeuppance…' _He thought insanely.

Picking up the boy deftly, he made his way out of the orphanage via the window, and stuck to the shadows until he made his way out of the village…

Naruto awoke to the sounds of metal tools cluttering and banging around him, as well as the chatter and low murmurs of several men, including those who had stared at him creepily during his walk to the Hokage Tower. He immediately took note of his surroundings, or at least, tried to. Plain, cinderblock walls, with nothing but a bright yellow tinted light to keep things illuminated. He was strapped down on what appeared to be a rudimentary and uncomfortable operating table, with several rusty and blood-stained surgery tools on a metal tray. A sickly looking man in butchers clothing and surgery fatigues was checking the condition of each one. There was a crowd of men gathered around the "surgeon" and Naruto, and one was staring at the boy with utter contempt.

Naruto started panicking and started struggling against his restraint, but to no avail. The man in front of the crowd chuckled evilly at his attempts at freedom.

"Try as you might, but nothing will stop you from being punished for the deaths of our families, _demon_!" He said with venom dripping from his words.

"What do you mean? I didn't hurt anybody!" Naruto protested, fear in his eyes and his throat locking up. He just wanted to be back in bed with Tenten and Lei by his sides…

"Stop lying to us, demon! We know you're the child the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into herself!" A random member of the crowd shouted, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked, shocked beyond belief. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

* * *

I should warn many that some content here may be unnerving and/or disturbing. I will put a little marker to signify the end of this scene if you should choose to skip it.

* * *

"Shut your mouth, demon! This will be night we will finally get our revenge!" The supposed leader said, slapping Naruto hard across the face. Naruto let the tears fall, but didn't cry, trying to stay strong. All that effort was brought naught however, when the "surgeon" began to hand some tools to the leader of the mob.

Because of the yellow light shining and blinding him, Naruto couldn't make out any distinguishable features of the men, making them appear like shadowy figures and leaving only their eyes to be discernible. That wouldn't help in the case that all these men appeared to have hate and malice in their eyes, however. This entire situation only made Naruto worry and fear further, truly making him feel scared for the first time in his life.

He was brought out of his fear from pain, as a poison tipped scalpel drove its way into his thigh. Naruto let out a scream of pain, and further tears ran down his face, making the men cheer wildly and madly. To them, they were not hurting a poor, defenceless child. Instead they were doing Konoha and its kunoichi a service by making the demon inside this "boy" suffer. The man twisted the scalpel in Naruto's thigh around multiple times, gaining more screams from the tortured boy and more tears to fall down his face. He withdrew the surgical instrument out violently from his leg and stared in shock at the now slowly healing wound.

Naruto felt pain rack all the way before feeling a burning sensation zone in on his stab wound. He craned his neck whilst breathing erratically to see what the man saw; the hole in his leg that was gradually reforming the damaged tissue and cut muscle in his leg, while the blood ran down his leg and stained his clothing, before forming a tiny puddle on the ground.

"It seems the demon doesn't want his physical form hurt… it looks like we'll have to work double time, boys…" The leader said, ushering a few of his men to gather around Naruto closer and began clawing at the surgical tools on the table.

There were now about four men crowded around him closely; although not close enough that he could make out any features on their faces. Some had multiple, sharp tools in their hands where others had what looked like surgical saws.

"P-p-p-please… d-d-don't…" Naruto begged, scared and feeling woozy and light-headed from whatever poison was currently flowing free throughout his system. Tears now flowed down his cheeks and made his eyes appear puffy.

"Nice try, demon, but your tricks won't work on us!" One man said, as he drove another scalpel right through Naruto's wrist, pinning his hand to the operating table and letting another deafening and helpless scream escape from his lips, making his throat hoarse from overuse.

The man continued, being egged on from the small crowd and further impaling Naruto onto the table with more surgical tools, making him unable to even twitch his right arm without having pain smack him like a tidal wave.

Pain.

Pain, terror, horror and self-pity were the only feelings that ran through his mind. Pain wracked through his body, especially when the other two on his left side started making gradually deeper cuts along his left arm and leg, showing, and cutting bone roughly in some cases. Blood ran from out of him like a coursing river, adding to the already large sanguine puddle below him, staining the shreds of his clothes. Terror had not subsided throughout his entire ordeal, as he was scared for his very life, or if he could even live a proper life after the men were done with him.

_ 'W-why would they do this… I swear I've done nothing wrong… I wish they would stop…' _He thought weakly as his consciousness left him in an unbearably slow manner. Whatever drugs the men poisoned him with must have had the effect of keeping him awake through this nightmare – so they could make him suffer as long as possible. In the midst of it all, he swore could hear faint crying that grew louder as he started to slip away.

The nail in the semi-proverbial coffin hit him as the leader of the gang stabbed and dragged through Naruto's right thigh with yet another scalpel, and pulled it out aggressively with a twist at the end, making tendon and muscle tissue droop from his fresh wound, as well as copious amounts of blood.

He smiled at his handiwork when he saw the boy's eyes go lifeless and his futile struggle finally end. What was left was a beaten, and even bruised, bloody mess, with a small pools worth of blood staining almost every inch of Naruto's body, and forming a large puddle beneath the operating table.

He didn't care if it was mere unconsciousness or death, Naruto just wanted to be rid of the pain. So he felt himself slip away, into nothingness...

* * *

The scene has ended.

It is safe.

* * *

(…)

Naruto awoke face down in a small ocean of… something. It was about as thick as water, but held a black colour, even with the dim red and ominous lighting around his location. He sputtered and stood up, the liquid pooling up to his knees and making him feel cool and calm; a welcome feeling compared to the unimaginable pain he had withstood just moments beforehand.

Speaking of which, he looked down at himself and witnessed no cuts, bruises or stab wounds on his body which confused and yet made him feel relieved at the same time. He took note of what he could see – which wasn't much. A dim, red glow which originated from everywhere and yet nowhere, pipes on what he made out to be walls which all centred on one location, where the still dim glow was at its brightest. The crying he heard at his time of passing could be heard still, echoing through the metal walls and upwards to the (allegedly) infinitely tall ceiling.

The pool he was in seemed to shore up on to a metal floor. Naruto took a slow step out of the water and was surprised to find it wasn't utterly agonising. In fact, he couldn't feel any pain in his current situation, so he took more steps towards the source of the crying. As he got closer he could make out two, maybe three possibly different voices crying in the distance. He found where the pipes on the walls led to – a massive iron prison, with bars as high as the infinitely tall ceiling, acting like some form of gate. In the centre of said gate was a piece of paper which read "seal".

He looked in, about 30 feet away from the gate and saw three female, yet blurry forms, so he decided to get a little closer and look before making his presence known. Reaching the edge of the gate, with the gaps of the bars wide enough so he could squeeze through, he made note of the three women.

One had shorty, spiky blonde hair like his own, had a beautiful face with cherry red lips and striking blue eyes, who was wearing a black shirt and vest under a white coat with red flames on the bottom, as well as black pants and kunoichi sandals.

Another had a slender build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless green blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, and kunoichi sandals that were lavender in colour. She too, had a breathtakingly beautiful face.

The third and final, and perhaps the woman who was currently crying the most looked almost like a clone of the woman with red hair, except that she had darker and longer hair, with a much bigger bust and a lovely heart shaped rear, hidden by a clandestine red kimono with a black obi. There were also the nine, dark orange fox tails fluttering behind her, as well.

Looking at these three made Naruto blush at their attractiveness, but also concerned that they were crying. With a maddening pace, Naruto gently took a step inside the gate, brushing right past the gate and somehow alerting the three crying women of presence when he had made sure that they couldn't hear him. With speeds not possible, the blonde haired woman took him in her arms and brought over to the other two women, who all hugged him tightly and warmly, their eyes slightly bloodshot and puffy, but not detractive of their looks. Naruto liked the feeling and thought two of them seemed familiar, but was confused at their words.

"We're sorry…" The first redhead said between sobs.

"We're so sorry, Naruto-kun…" The blonde said, clearly, but with tears still running down her face and staining her cheeks.

"This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't here…" The second redhead said, trying the smash the boy's face between her massive breasts.

"Who are you guys? How do you know me? You don't have anything to be sorry about…" He said, although his words were slightly muffled as he was now being smothered by three pairs of breasts.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun… I'm Minako Namikaze." The blonde said, rubbing tears from her eyes and breaking away from her and Naruto's hug.

"I-I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto-kun…" The first redhead said, smiling at him with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"And I'm the Kyuubi, Kurama…" The second redhead said, shocking Naruto a bit.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" He asked.

"Kushi-chan and I are your parents, Naruto-kun…" Minako said, shocking Naruto further.

"Your both girls, though! And if the Kyuubi is here that must mean…"

"That's right. You are a son born of two mothers; The Hot Blooded Habanero and The Yellow Flash themselves. You are also the container the Nine Tailed Fox. On the night of your birth, she attacked the village because she was mind-controlled by a powerful kunoichi. In defence, Konoha was forced to try and stop her rampage by any means necessary. This meant going to lengths as great as sealing her spirit within a child. We had to use you as the vessel, and ended up sealing ourselves within you, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for making you suffer that horrible, horrible experience…" Minako explained, fresh tears forming her eyes as she hugged Naruto tight once more.

"So Kura-chan is the Nine Tailed Fox and she is sealed within me… But why are you guys sorry? You've done nothing wrong." Naruto said simply, making Kurama tear up again and hug him as well.

"If we hadn't sealed her within you, you would've never been attacked…" Kushina said, going to hug Naruto again also.

"And if I'm the source of all your problems, Naruto-kun. If I hadn't been around Konoha at the time that kunoichi might not have possessed me… You must hate us…" Kurama said, rubbing her cheek against his head.

"I don't hate any of you, I couldn't!" Naruto protested, hugging all three back and giving them kisses on the cheek, making all three blush as he gave them a loving smile.

"And besides, if that didn't happen, I might not have my moms, as well as you, Kurama-chan!" He said, smiling brightly and making their hearts leap in love. Their tears were gone and they all hugged him back tighter, smothering him with kisses and smiles of their own.

After a good ten minutes of being relentlessly assaulted with love and affection from the three women, Naruto stared at Minako, who looked like she had something to offer him.

"Naruto… what do you want to be most when you grow up?" Minako asked, putting her hands in her lap and staring at Naruto intently.

"That's easy! My dream is to be the world's best entertainer and the world's best kunoichi!" Naruto beamed with a proud smile, making Kushina and Kurama look at him with wonder.

"Why do you want to be a kunoichi, Naruto-kun?" Minako asked.

"Because I want to protect myself and my precious people! Like Lei-chan and Ten-chan!" He beamed, puffing up his chest proudly.

"Alright… why do you want to be an entertainer?" Minako asked again.

"So I can make my precious people happy!" Naruto beamed once again.

"Okay… Naruto-kun, for your seventh birthday, this is our present to you; you will become the greatest kunoichi in the world, the first male ninja… and you will also become the greatest entertainer in the world; thousands will come to see your acts, and you will be renowned throughout all the lands. We will give you the power to do so." Minako promised, staring at Kushina and Kurama briefly.

"R-really? How?" Naruto asked, hope in his eyes.

"They're going to do it with our help, kiddo!" An unfamiliar, feminine and… childish voice called out from the shadows.

Slowly, four more feminine figures stepped into view, revealing one to be wearing a black dress, with black heels, hair and lipstick, with a gorgeous body and cute face, it's most prominent feature being her eyes, which were blood red. Another was wearing a purple dress, and had long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. The last two looked almost the same, as they were both wearing pure white dresses and had snow white hair and deep blue eyes. He estimated the slightly taller one to be in her mid to late twenties, and the shorter one to be about fifteen or sixteen.

"Who are you girls?" Naruto asked, finding himself blushing slightly at their beauty as well.

"The Reaper, Shinigami!" The girl in black said.

"The Dragon Queen, Ryujin." The purple-robed woman responded.

"The Creator of Everything, Kaguya Otsutsuki." The first and slightly taller woman in white replied.

"The Daughter of the Creator of Everything, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. [3]" The clone of the woman in white answered.

"Cool… I get why my parents and Kura-chan are here, but what are you girls doing here?" He asked, unfazed by their presence.

Maybe it just hadn't hit him yet that he was talking to four gods.

"We're here to give you the power to make those dreams come true, Naruto-kun." The girl in white said as they all gathered around Naruto.

"H-how are you going to do that?" He asked once more, getting slightly worried. That is, until the girl dressed in black kissed him on the lips lightly, and he felt something scratch on his arm and started getting light-headed. Naruto let a deep blush show on his cheeks, still in shock.

"You have nothing to fear, Naruto-kun. I've given you a bigger and better brain, and everything you'd ever want to know about entertainment, or how to play instruments, or sing, or do acrobatics, or anything like that, ever! I also gave you a little seal on your arm that allows you to store almost anything, your very own band, and even the Namikaze Bloodline Limits!" Shinigami beckoned.

"Th-thank you, Shinigami-chan!" Naruto thanked, in awe after he lifted up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a black, tribal looking tattoo that spread all the way up his arm, and consisted of several spikes and streaks that resembled flame-tongues, with seven circles that had skulls in them, which spiralled around his arm at various distances.

"My very own band?" Naruto asked.

"The Dead Symphoniques! The best backing band in the afterlife is now at your disposal just by channelling chakra into the first skull on your arm's seal!" She motioned proudly to his tattoo.

Naruto was soon caught in another kiss by Ryujin, where he felt himself become stronger, and felt a similar light-headed feeling as before.

She broke away from the kiss and smiled a small smile at Naruto.

"I've just given you enhanced chakra, and chakra control, as well as the Uzumaki Bloodline Limit." She said to the ever blushing blonde boy.

"Th-thank you, Ryujin-cha-" He said until Kaguya cut him off with a kiss of her own. Naruto got yet another light headed feeling and felt as if he knew… everything. It was quite overwhelming, but Naruto remained conscious throughout the experience.

"I have just given you dormant knowledge of almost every ninjutsu known to woman, Naruto-kun. I know you'll use it wisely and make us proud." Kaguya said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kaguya-chan!" Naruto thanked, with a big smile of his own.

He turned back to talk to his parents and his "prisoner" before having his lips caught in a lock again, although this one lasted a little longer than the previous, and Naruto once again felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race as his face reddened worryingly.

"Wh-what did th-that d-d-do…" Naruto barely asked with his mind off on another planet.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you, Naruto-kun!" Hagoromo beamed with a smile.

"Thank you Hagoromo-chan… But… what happens now?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

The seven women looked to one another for a few seconds in stagnant silence before Kurama spoke up.

"Now… you'll have to leave the village if you want to achieve your dreams, Naruto-kun." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"You have to understand, Naruto, that Hiruko will only hold you back from being a kunoich- Sorry, we have to think of a better name then that… We'll just say ninja for now. The village considers you too valuable to be trained as a ninja because of your genes and looks, and as such, won't let you put yourself in harm's way. Your abilities must be trained and kept secret." Minako explained.

"I… I understand… Will I be able to return? Will I be able to see Tenten-chan and Lei-chan again?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"Only when you are ready. We have to leave the village soon, so that we will be able to train you, Naruto." Kushina said.

"Can I say goodbye to Tenten and Lei?" He asked.

"I… don't know, Naruto. You will soon regain consciousness. You will wake up in the orphanage, and you must leave as soon as possible, alright?" Minako asked, gaining a shaky nod from Naruto.

"Wait! Before I go, will I ever see you guys again?" He asked, fear in his eyes. He just met his parents and the gods that were now looking out for him, so what if he never saw them again? Kushina and Minako answered with an almost crushing hug to which Kurama, and the whole troupe of goddesses joined their hug and each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. We'll always… literally, always be with you!" Kushina answered as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you all, thank you all again so much! I'll see you all soon!" Naruto said, making the girls blush as he cutely marched away… not knowing how to get out of wherever he was.

"Oh! My apologies Naruto-kun… We'll see you very soon!" Kurama said as she made a "ram" hand seal and Naruto felt himself fade back into reality.

(The Orphanage)

Naruto awoke to the glowing form of Kaguya brushing his cheek whiskers.

It was a nice feeling, as was having all of his wounds healed, as he inspected himself for a split-second.

He got up and reached over to his friends beds to wake them up before turning back to his saviour and staring at her sadly.

"How much can I tell them, Kaguya-chan?" He asked, looking back at Tenten and Lei.

"Tell them that you're going away for a long time and that you'll see them again. They can't know of your abilities, yet, and neither can the Hokage or your guardian, Izumi. I will be here with you to lead you out of the village and to train you in survival and combat. After that, your parents, my daughter, Ryujin-chan and Shinigami-chan will help train you in your other areas." Kaguya suggested, smiling slightly.

Naruto nodded and woke up Tenten and Lei. He found that he had a new change of clothes, and that all the blood had been cleaned off his body. In fact, all of his cuts, wounds and bruises were now completely gone, and he even felt a little stronger than before. He made a note to thank Kaguya for that later.

Tenten woke up dazedly and Lei woke up quickly, looking at a forlorn Naruto and a… glowing girl behind him. It wasn't that they felt unsafe around her – it was actually quite the opposite; but this woman was a stranger. One that was _way _too close to Naruto for their liking.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? And who is this woman?" Lei asked, her hair a mess.

"Lei-chan… Ten-chan… I don't know how to put this, but I have to leave. Know that I love you guys, okay?" Naruto explained, with a rogue tear falling from his eye.

"What?! What do you mean?" Tenten asked, now fully awoken.

"I have to take him with me, to help him. That's all we can say for the moment, Tenten." Kaguya answered in a "matter of fact" manner.

"Wh-who are you, and why are you taking him away?" Lei asked, a little frightened. Her fright was taken away when Kaguya smiled sweetly at her.

"I mean him no harm. I'm taking away so he can become strong. We will back, so don't worry yourselves." She explained, making the two girls calm down considerably but still wary.

"…Will we see you again, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked with tears in her eyes. Naruto looked down and stared back up with a sad smile.

"I will, but I don't know when… I love you both." He said, going to stand beside Kaguya.

"We love you, too Naruto-kun…" Lei said for her and Tenten, as Naruto began to faed away with Kaguya.

"Goodbye…" He farewelled as he flashed away in a wisp of white smoke.

(Outside Konoha)

Kaguya had teleported Naruto to a cottage out in the middle of nowhere – where rain pelted against the stone constructs roof relentlessly. Naruto thanked Kaguya that she transferred him right under the shelter of the porch of the small shack. A lone oil lamp was all that could inform anyone of life in the building, as it swayed slightly in the chilling wind. Not much could be seen from inside the cottage, save for a dim light that peeked out under the curtains. Kaguya led Naruto inside and the two were immediately greeted by beautiful warmth coming from a roaring fireplace, with Kushina and Minako standing with a large meal prepared and smiling brightly at Naruto. Naruto was shocked, but was shocked further when Kurama poked her head out and smiled at him too. Kaguya turned back to him and smiled.

"I'll explain later, but you must be feeling hungry from tonight, Naruto-kun. Have some food and we'll rest up. Your new life begins tomorrow." Kaguya said, kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek and making him blush a little.

Naruto rushed and hugged his mothers and Kurama, before eating a hearty meal and retiring to bed. It was around midnight at this point, so Naruto was feeling completely beat. After slumping into bed, he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him lovingly, followed soon by a third. He didn't even bother opening his eyes as he was kissed by all three.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. We love you." Kushina said as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you guys, too." Naruto said sleepily with a smile as Kurama blushed.

That was a good night of sleep for him, and soon his training to be the world's best, and first shinobi would begin.

(Nine Years Later)

A rather tall man in a dark red coat walked in the Kirigakure forest during the autumn season, choosing such a colour to blend in with the leaves, should he need it. Although much of his body was hidden, he kept his face uncloaked and was currently walking along a withered dirt path, reading over a note of his. He failed to notice the two shadows storm around him silently, only making sounds when they stirred up a few loose leaves, adding to the sound of trees swaying in the wind.

A hand poked through the cloak which was gloved by a black, fingerless glove with red metal pads on the outer palms and finger joints of his hand. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt under his coat. He was muttering to himself about his note aloud.

"Alright… a round trip through Kirigakure…"

_'Note to self – Pass through Mei's outpost and negotiate with her and Yashira…' _He thought as he let a plotting smile show across his face.

"Then around to Nadeshiko before coming back home…" He smiled again, warmly at the thought of finally going back and seeing Tenten and Lei again.

He wasn't broken out of that thought, even as a giant of a sword came zooming at him from the left. Even as going as far as to just duck under it as he continued a leisurely pace, not giving it a second thought and causing the kunoichi in the shrubbery to stare at him confusedly. He continued think aloud until he ran into someone just a little taller than him, with her arms crossed underneath her sizable breasts.

She was a tall and noticeably muscular woman with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. She was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of her face. She wore a Kiri forehead protector sideways on her head. She was wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to her elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Hello gorgeous. Are you in need of something?" Naruto asked as he smiled a seductive smile towards the woman, making her blush and warm up considerably in her nether region.

"Just give us your money, pretty boy and no-one will get hurt." She threatened with a hidden smile. Naruto didn't stop his, though, as he gave her a fake pout.

"Aww… wouldn't you rather I cook you and your friend some nice dinner? Maybe perhaps sing you two a song? Stroke your hair while you sleep? I mean sure, money is good, but nothing beats my rabbit stew!" He boasted proudly as he smiled into a seemingly random direction in the forest, which the hidden girl caught nervously.

"How were you able to see her?" She asked. Not many men could stand up to herself with confidence, and fewer still, if not none could see her partner before.

"Call it magic… for now. I'm a travelling performer, but I also like to think of myself as… well… the "role model" husband. Now, what did you say your name was, beautiful?" He asked, smiling his seductive smile again.

Now normally, she'd also deck a motherfucker for even complimenting her, but this guy was _openly_ flirting! And she didn't even want to castrate him! Instead, she felt the need to be with this mysterious man.

"Hasaki… Momochi Hasaki." She answered lowly.

"The Demoness of the Mist? My, I'll have some wonderful company tonight! And what of your friend, here?" Naruto said, pointing to the spot in the bushes again where a younger looking woman stood up from.

She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Her outfit consisted of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also had a large bust that was still slightly smaller than her leader's.

"Yuki Haku." She responded simply, blushing at the man with a great lust.

"Haku of the Ice Release? My, I _will _have some lovely company tonight." Naruto said as he began following the now leaving Hasaki.

"Follow us and don't try any funny business, or else I'll behead you faster than you can say "dead entertainer." You make us food and sing for us, and we won't kill you." Hasaki ordered, unaware of the power of the man behind her.

"And if I stroke your hair while you sleep?" Naruto asked, half-teasing Hasaki.

"We'll fuck, pretty boy." She said as she turned back and winked at him. He smiled brighter and picked up his pace and now walked beside her.

"_I'm going to hold your word to that, Hasaki-chan..._" He whispered huskily into her ear as they walked on, making her shiver slightly and letting her heart rate increase suddenly as her cheeks felt hot.

**_'We we're waaaaaaaay too effective at teaching you smooth talk, Naru-kun…' _**Kurama mused as Naruto responded with a mental smile towards his captive.

* * *

A/N: Tits. This will be updated less often than my other story, so be wary.

[1] – Yamako (Yamato), Yugao, and Kazumi (Kakashi)

[2] – For the sake of story, it is referred to as "kunoichi" because there has not been a male ninja in the world, and using the word "ninja" felt too masculine.

[3] – I realise that they are not in fact, the people who created the "Naruto" universe, but just imagine that in this story they are, okay?


	2. Chapter 2: Here Be Sex Scenes

A/N: I'm really tempted to keep writing this, but I have a feeling someone'll complain some bullshit, like;

"Well, in all actuality, not everyone is a _girl_ in the Naruto universe, and secondly, he is not that smart or strong or handsome, and girls do not like him, also, his parents aren't sealed into him and his dad is not a girl, and, Kyuubi is not a girl, and in inclusion, there is no dragon god in Naruto, and finally you're a poo-head who doesn't know what he's talking about and has obviously not read all the current manga, anime, other SUPER DUPER GREAT fanficition available, and the pilot manga super-secret awesome edition of Naruto.

I hope you die in hell painfully and rectally,

A person who usually has great grammar and is secretly a genius."

Because most of the reviews for my other story consist mainly of naysaying and claims that I'm a cunt.

I may be a cunt, but I don't think the story deserves that amount of naysaying. It's fucking annoying when I get a little buzz on my phone, get excited, look at my emails, and proceed to stare at my screen for a while with a look on my face that says "wut". Snapping out of that at 4AM isn't fun, alright?

Fuck.

Keep in mind that this fic will have no semblance of plot or good story telling. Consider it even less serious than my first fic. This will contain my first documented full-fledged lemon, so I advise those of you who are under eighteen, or twenty one (dependent on what country you come from, obviously) to disregard most of this. Maybe I'll put up some warning markers before and after, who knows.

* * *

Hasaki, Haku, and Naruto had made their way to the two former's camp, which consisted of two tents, a small fire pit that was currently just embers, and a massive fallen tree log, which was used as a seat. The time was nearing dinner, so they decided to hunt for animals.

That was, until Naruto decided to unseal several dead rabbits from a scroll in his coat, making the two both look at him in awe and shock. He began putting them on a spit above the fire until he took notice of their stares.

"Don't worry, they're kept in a stasis field, they're perfectly safe to eat!" He said, unsealing a pot from the same scroll.

"Scrolls have to be unsealed using chakra. Only women can use chakra. So that either means you're a girl in disguise or something different entirely. Who are you, stranger?" Hasaki reasoned, pulling out her sword and slipping into an offensive stance.

It was then Naruto stood up and threw his coat off, revealing a tight black shirt with one sleeve rolled up on his left arm, which revealed his sealing tattoo, and red metal armour plates all around his body. The middle of his chest plate had an Uzushio spiral, with white markings around it. He wore long black pants tucked into combat boots.

"I am the Fire of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. The world's first… and best, shinobi." Naruto answered proudly, forming two massive spiralling spheres in his hands to demonstrate his ninja prowess.

The amount of power he let off shocked and scared his present company, so he let it power down. He was also unknowingly producing a lot of pheromones, which made the two heat up and fluster considerably.

"But enough of that. I'll cook you girls some dinner, and then indulge in some carnal fun. What do you say, Hasaki-chan?" Naruto asked as he cooked up the rabbits and made his stew, making her blush with his forwardness.

"Y-yes…" She agreed dumbly, feeling like she might just take Naruto where he stood and mount him.

After an uncomfortable two minutes, with Haku and Hasaki staring at Naruto with fear and lust as he whimsically cooked his famous rabbit stew. With a final taste test, Naruto took a sip of the soup and smiled as he unsealed three bowls and three spoons from the tattoo on his arm.

"Dig in, ladies!" he said, expertly scooping three bowls full of rabbit stew and handing them to the duo in the space of two seconds, and eating his meal in five. Hasaki simply looked at him weirdly.

Hasaki and Haku nursed their food uneasily, checking for poisons or sedatives but finding none. When they did take a chunk of the rabbit meat however, their tastebuds were assaulted with one of the best palates they'd ever experienced. The flavours danced around their mouth and they started greedily munching down on the bowl, filling themselves up nicely and ending with Hasaki placing the bowl down on the forest floor and stretching. She gave Naruto a cold and calculating look.

"You've had many chances to overpower us. Hell, even now you could pretty easily kill us. What's stopping you?" She asked, darting a glance over to her massive blade which was leaning up against a nearby tree.

"Why would I want to ruthlessly attack two beautiful women? What would I have to gain besides a bad reputation?" Naruto asked back, cleaning the bowls and spoons with a low level water jutsu and sealing them away.

"Stop trying to flatter us! Just tell us what your game is!" Haku demanded. No man ever came near the two of them and lived as long as this guy. And his weird attitude was starting to get to her.

**"I meant what I said. If you'd really like to know… I have been raised to treat women this nicely, it's in my blood. I'm just a wandering performer." **Naruto said with a hint of Kurama's chakra in his voice, scaring Haku a little, but calming her down at the end.

"…Alright. I'm taking a nap now, if you want to join, Naruto-_kun_." Hasaki said as she crouched down and slid in to her massive tent. Naruto almost jumped with joy and followed suit soon after, careful not scare or harass Haku, although, she was already a little perplexed at her masters' actions.

Hasaki inched into her bedroll and motioned for Naruto to do the same, after she had taken her face wrappings completely off and discarded her shirt, leaving a plain white singlet and a bra as her top. Naruto did similarly and removed his coat, shirt and boots, leaving his chest bare and making Hasaki blush at _the_ definition of muscle. He was perfectly sculpted, like a blonde Adonis, and it just made her want him more. Naruto crawled to her side, pulled the cover over her and himself and hugged her loosely, shocking her a little, but making no move to defend herself. She didn't feel anything bad from this guy. In fact… she felt warm inside, like there was this alien feeling taking over inside of her.

"E-e-earlier… you said something about singing…." Hasaki said as he began to stroke her hair lovingly and skilfully. She could practically feel his heartbeat alongside the leisured rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. She was almost asleep by the time he started humming a dozing tune in the most beautiful singing voice she could imagine.

Now, she was completely and peacefully sleeping in his arms, easily having the best sleep of her life. Naruto smiled, leant down and kissed her on the forehead. She was now hugging up to him and nuzzling her head into his chest possessively.

**_'So when are you going to let us out so we can do this with you, huh?' _**Kurama asked from within his mind.

_'As soon as we get to Konoha, Kura-chan. After that, I'll inherit the Namikaze Estate and rebuild it, so we can all live together happily… Which reminds me, are you and my mom's still okay with this?' _He asked as he looked down at Hasaki's beautiful sleeping form and smiled deeper, unknowingly increasing his body temperature and making her sleep deeper than she had intended. Without her mask, he found that she was on par with the goddesses he had met, and that Haku wasn't too far from maturing into one herself. Not to say she was unattractive.

**_'Of course, you deserve all the love in the world, sochi-kun, and we're happy for you to do this. Especially if it means hundreds of little grandchildren running around the estate!' _**Minako rustled, thinking of Naruto with all of his pregnant and smiling future wives in her and Kushina's old home.

_'Thanks, guys… Love you all!' _Naruto said with a mental smile, making the three blush.

**_'We love you too, Naruto-kun…' _**Kurama replied for the three of them, cutting the mental link between the two of them and letting Naruto sleep. He had been walking non-stop for three days, not that he cared or felt much. It was good for him to get some rest however, for his night ahead…

(A few hours later)

"Mmm… what time is it, Naru-kun?" Hasaki asked, unaware of the nickname she had given Naruto, who was still stroking her hair. She awoke peacefully with a cute yawn and a moan, feeling completely rested yet still dreary and dreamy, as if her head was swimming. In all her years as the Demoness of the Mist, none had seen her act anything like this. Her life was always struggling to get by doing mercenary work, or killing people.

Never feeling… love, or being loved.

You see, the moment Hagoromo had made contact with her lips to Naruto's; she had unintentionally given him the dormant ability to see into his future. Sometimes these were little glimpses into the next day or two, other times, Naruto saw himself with his future wives. The fact that who had chosen early on in life to have multiple wives stemmed from his knack to please everyone he could.

Why am I babbling on about this? Why did I break the fourth wall by taking your attention away from the story?

Naruto sensed something inside the two women he just met, and he wanted to get closer to them to see if his suspicions were correct. He wanted to see if he could see the future they would have together as he made contact with Hasaki. Haku would have to wait, that is, even if she wanted to hug up with Naruto. He saw visions of Hasaki falling heavily pregnant with twin boys, with heads full of her jet black hair and stunning blue eyes, alongside himself and a short blonde girl with sharp teeth. He smiled to himself as he heard Hasaki's voice and hugged her tighter to himself, before beginning to stroke her hair again and answer her question.

"About bed time, Hasaki-chan. You slept for quite a while." Naruto said with a smile as she began tracing shapes on his chest muscles. He stifled a little laugh at the ticklish touch, and brought her to face him, placing a finger under chin and brought their faces close together. Deciding not to tell her that she would be one of many to bare his many children, he asked for her permission.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Hasaki-chan…" Naruto said as he began to run his hands down the soft ashen skin of her face, and unknowingly causing her nether lips to heat up and moisten at the touch.

"At first I was just joking with you, Naruto, but now…" She began as she broke free from his warm grasp and sat on his lap, her groin rubbing up against his and making him hard at the attention she gave.

"I… want this…" She said as she began to undress, exposing a black silk bra in the process, which covered most of her large breasts and doubled the rate at which Naruto's member stiffened. It was then he made the move to sit up and bring her in for a passionate and warm kiss, which caught her off-guard for a moment before she returned it with just as much passion and gusto. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tried her best to keep themselves together as she wrapped her own arm around his head and her other around his waist as well. Naruto broke away from the kiss much to her disappointment only to surprise her when he began kissing up and down her bare neck, stopping every few moments to suckle on a piece of flesh he thought felt smooth and delectable in his mouth, creating a small mark on the nape of her neck and other places he wanted to claim.

"Oh m-m-my…" She moaned as Naruto flipped her so she was lying down and that he was on top of her, never breaking contact with each other as she held him close and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto began trailing kisses down all the way to below her belly button and back up for another searing kiss with the "Demoness", all the while giving each of her breasts a kiss on what skin he could in their covered state (which he planned to change very soon).

"Hasaki-chan…" He groaned in pleasure as she too began to plant kisses on his neck, making him growl in satisfaction before he took hold of her bra and slowly undid it. Having some trouble, she let out a small giggle before helping him out and shyly allowing her large breasts to pop out of their restraints, her nipples long since hardened at his ministrations. Naruto smiled at the beautiful sight before going back to kiss her on the lips once more, this time allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth, commencing a dance between the two to occur as she stared longingly at him, a slight blush on her face from her openness to the man she had met just hours ago. Something about doing all of the sexual stuff made her question her self-worth, but she also felt a small flicker of love for the young man currently exploiting almost every one of her weak spots. The warm feeling she got from him in turn made her think he felt the same, so she let a small smile cross her face as he broke away from their kiss once more. He sat up from his position and stared at her with a serious look on her face. She wondered if he wasn't aroused by her actions, but was quickly disproven when she saw the rather large tent he was pitching in his pants, to which she blushed deeper and mumbled something to herself along the lines of "That's not going to fit…"

"Before we go any further… Are you absolutely sure you want this, Hasaki-chan?" He asked, not liking to see a woman sad or hurt and worrying that he might be acting too fast for her.

"I do… Please, Naruto-kun… " She pleaded as her position made her breasts stand out, consequently making Naruto blush and harden ever more so than before, as he was now painfully erect. He answered with a brief kiss before discarding his trousers and leaving on his boxers for the moment, as he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable and ready as possible for the night ahead. He began so by softly grabbing the smooth breasts of Hasaki and massaging them between his fingers, soon after opting to suckle on her left tit whilst massaging her right. Giving her right breast the occasional pinch, and making her squeal delightedly along with the added effect of suckling on her left and the slow, grinding and sawing movements as he rubbed their nether regions together made her come to close to having her orgasm. She was finally brought over the edge when he picked up his pace and pulled away from suckling her tit to flick it a couple of times with his tongue, letting the cool sensation of the air shock her slightly as she soaked through her undergarments.

"I'll help you "clean up", Hasaki-chan…" He said playfully as he slowly removed her leggings and found a pair of similar black lace underpants, almost completely drenched in her orgasmic fluids. He took his time in removing them and slowly inhaled her enticing scent as he went through. When he finally slid her panties [1] off and returned to another truly wondrous sight. Observing and descending upon Hasaki's clean shaven pussy, he began to lap up her juices, making her blush profusely that he had so quickly unclothed her and saw her in all of her carnal glory. She pushed his head deeper into her "valley" in a bout of pure bliss. After making sure every last bit of fluid had been cleaned, he began to slowly slide a single finger inside her, making her moan loudly and unknowingly alert someone to their activities.

"Na-Na-Na… Naruto-kun!" She screamed lowly as she came again, surprised at his speed when it came to combating the fluids of her orgasm with his tongue. He admired and savoured her taste before sliding another finger in, and moving to lick her clit, making her arch her back in pleasure. Naruto snuck a hand up and began fondling one of her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipple ever so slightly. After climaxing a third time, panting heavily and her back still arched from Naruto's previous ministrations, she wanted to pay him back for the orgasms. Naruto completely drank her juices happily, not minding even as she pushed him onto his back, so he was sitting up slightly against another bedroll. She stared hungrily at the massive erection he was sporting under his boxers, so he got to work in removing them, tearing them off with nothing more than a shrug as she stared at it in all of its might.

"So big…" She mused to herself as she was on all fours, her face almost brushing up against his veiny member. She was impressed by the size of his testicles even more so, licking her lips in anticipation as she slowly inclined upon his now throbbing and pulsing erection. Naruto tensed up slightly at the contact but calmed down when he felt he warm lips encase the head of his penis, making him suck in a breath deeply and let out a deep growl in pleasure. She began slowly, but soon bobbed her head up and down on the first few inches, letting her tongue lubricate things for their next venture, and lightly sucking on him. Naruto came close to going over the edge when she began taking him deep into her throat, almost completely taking his length in her mouth and sucking him in with a mighty force. What sent him over the edge was when she snaked her tongue out of her mouth and began licking his balls as his member was encased in her mouth and tight lips. He sent out massive amounts of cum down directly into her stomach via her throat. Wanting to taste his seed, she let his length slip out until only the head remained in her mouth, allowing her the most room for him to overfill her mouth and soon her stomach with his sticky white cum. Soon becoming overwhelmed, she pulled him out completely with a loud "POP!" and subsequently let a stray shot of cum douse her sizable breasts and face slightly. Naruto moaned at the sight in great pleasure, which doubled as she licked the stray cum off her face and scooped what was left on her tits and sucked it off her fingers, making his now softened member almost instantly erect again.

"That was amazing, Hasaki-chan." Naruto said with a heavy breath, giving her a warm smile which she reciprocated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Consider it payment for the ones you gave me." She said, going in to give him another kiss, having fully swallowed all of his seed. After they broke, Naruto pulled her completely on top of him, so her breasts were right in his face and his penis was in line to pound her pussy. He positioned himself at her entrance and smiled lovingly at her. She blushed and smiled back at him, and gave him a nod.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." She said with grace, as she lowered herself onto him with Naruto slowly pushing himself inside her, careful not to hurt her. She felt just pleasure, however, both of them being preciously lubricated enough that he could slide into her beautifully tight passage, feeling her inner walls clamp down on him as soon as he got almost his whole length inside her. Naruto pulled out all but the head of his member from Hasaki's pussy and slid back in, this time, with more speed. Hasaki felt his warmth enter her and she immediately gave a moan, followed by an increased production in her juices, making her start to jump up and down on him. Practically impaling the beautiful woman, Naruto bent his knees up so he could gain a better position for thrusting into her. She felt his pace quicken and started breathing heavily, as she knew another orgasm wouldn't be far away. Naruto too was so far engrossed in their activity as he pulled her down for a kiss when she collapsed onto him from exhaustion, not even bothering that their moans and the lewd sound of flesh slapping flesh was going to disturb anyone.

(Just Outside)

Haku tried to sleep, she really did. She also did her best to ignore whatever intense sounds came from her neighbouring tent, but in the end she couldn't. She couldn't resist taking a peak to see what all the fuss was about, either. Being the seventeen year old girl that she was made her curious, but she already knew what "activities" the two might've taken up. With a "fuck it", she put on a singlet over her almost nude form, and unzipped her tent door. The fire Naruto made was still burning brightly, so she had more than enough illumination to navigate to Hasaki's tent. She didn't have enough light to see through their tent however. Zipping down her tent door with sneakiness, she was hypnotised by the sight.

Her master was getting pounded by a massive cock, and absolutely loved it if the stupid look on her face said anything. Her second orgasm during her ride of Naruto had taken away her ability to speak for the moment. Haku's eyes couldn't keep off the sight of Narutos massive balls smacking Hasaki's plump rear every time he thrust deep inside her. She saw the glimmer of the conjoined sexual fluids flow down his length and start to trickle down on his testicles. She quickly zipped up the tent as she stepped inside and started to slide a hand down her underwear. Thrusting one finger inside of herself as swiftly as she could, she began to make her own small, muted moans. She wanted to do this as quickly as possible so she wouldn't get caught. Quickly moistening at the sight and her own stimulation, she began to grab and massage her breast with her free hand, slipping it under her shirt. Her nipples could be plainly seen in their erect forms through her white shirt. She had her eyes closed, hoping she wouldn't succumb to her animalistic senses and go crazy. Whilst pleasuring herself, building up to an end that never seemed to come, she snuck another peek at them, her eyes drawn again to the hypnotic bouncing of Hasaki's ass cheeks and Naruto's testicles. The sights had been too tempting, and Haku found herself nearing his massive pair, licking her lips in anticipation.

Naruto was almost mindlessly thrusting into Hasaki who continued to moan and squeal lewdly and seductively, like she was enticing him to cum with her. Her inner walls pulsating around his member proved that assumption true. He was shocked when he found himself in the most uncontrollable and unbearable situation possible as his testicles found their way into a warm, damp crevice. He looked over Hasaki's wild form to see none other than the sly Haku sucking on his balls tightly whilst still fingering herself as he thrust into Hasaki. He grunted in utter pleasure and with a blistering pace, announced his momentary end.

"I'm gonna cum, Hasaki-chan!" He roared as his thrusts grew wild and untamed, making a knot build up in her stomach as well. With one final thrust, he let loose a staggering load inside of her and let his warm seed fill her womb. He let out a groan at the pleasure and persistence of Haku, who was now alternating between licking the seed that may have spilled out of Hasaki's pussy and going back to sucking his balls with an impressive force. Hasaki herself had passed out for the better part, mumbling something almost incoherent and wearing a large, yet weak grin on her face. Naruto noticed that she too was twitching every couple of seconds as she let her fluids flow over his member. Naruto stared at Haku hungrily and pulled completely out of Hasaki.

"Would you like to, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked with a warm smile. She answered by engorging herself on his still erect cock, sucking and licking around the shaft almost tranquilly. She ran one hand up and down from the base to where she couldn't take anymore of him in and began stroking, and snake another down under her pants and began fingering herself again. Naruto carefully set Hasaki down on the bedroll beside him and covered her up with a blanket, hearing her whisper something to him as he did so.

"I… th-th-think I love y-y-you…" She said weakly, as Naruto pulled the cover over her now sleeping and naked form. With Haku still doing her very best to please him orally, Naruto leant over to Hasaki and planted a kiss on her lips, giving another warm smile. Trying her best to coax the cum out of him, Haku tripled her efforts and did her best silence her gag reflex as she took his whole length in her mouth and throat. She felt the same warm feeling Hasaki did as soon as she entered the tent, but to a lesser extent. Her lust had taken over her, and she began bobbing up and down on his veiny tower almost instinctively. The sounds of sloshing, gagging and slurping filled the large tent and Naruto came right before he whispered something into Hasaki's ear that made her smile. Haku, being too far entranced in sucking his cock, felt her own release drawing near, and made the move to sacrifice the stability she had in the position between his legs to using her other hand to now lightly fondle his balls, feeling them convulse. She curled her lips into a smile around his length and with his announcement of his next batch of cum ready; she pulled him out just enough to leave the head in, getting mouthfuls upon mouthfuls of cum into her mouth. She loved the taste and continued to swallow every drop until her stomach had a slight bulge. She finally pulled him out of her mouth and smiled, whilst rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"That was tasty, Naruto-kun…" She said seductively, removing her underpants, crawling over to him and placing her entrance over his member similar to Hasaki. Naruto blushed and smiled at her attitude, but grabbed her hips to hold her in place before they began.

"Wait, Haku-chan. Are you sure you want this? I mean, just a couple of hours ago you were looking at me like you wanted to kill me." Naruto reasoned, although his true intentions lay in bedding the both of the women tonight. He had similar visions of Haku and him together years from now when she made contact with him. That, and his still hard member was standing tall, kind of betraying his words.

"I'll admit, I was suspicious of you, but I can't shake the feeling of something when I was near you. It felt like we-" She began, blushing slightly at his consideration of her feelings for the matter. It also helped to bring her out of her lust induced daze, to which she was grateful.

"Are meant to be… close. But the feeling's… weak, like we've been friends for a while and have just started to have romantic feelings for one another." Naruto finished, as he put a kiss on her lips, and laid her on the bed roll he still sat upon. He slowly removed her shirt as she sunk into him and pulled him into a hug, returning the kisses. Slowly, he pulled her shirt up and reached her bellybutton as she still held him, and kissed it, making her giggle and pull him up for another deep kiss.

"That's exactly how I'd describe it. How'd you know?" She asked, a little curious. Her curiosity was quickly diminished when he reached the bottom of her breasts in removing her shirt and looked at her for approval. Shakily, she nodded and lifted her arms up, showing her lovely breasts, which were slightly smaller than Hasaki's. She blushed profusely but smiled at him when he started to gawk a little.

"Like them?" She asked. Naruto nodded before descending upon her breasts, being stopped in mid-air by his own power, however.

"I know that feeling you felt because I've felt it before with other women, and Hasaki-chan." Naruto said as he darted a glance at Hasaki, who was still sleeping and smiling peacefully. Realising what he said sounded like he was a sexual deviant who slept with many women, and seeing Haku's downcast look, he quickly apologised and brought her face to his to look at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a polygamist. And I ike you. And Hasaki-chan. A lot. The moment I looked at and made contact with you both I saw visions of my future… our future, together. There were others as well. When I say I've felt it before, I mean that I've met women in my travels that I've instantly made a connection with." Naruto reasoned, seeing her expression brighten slightly, but with a confused look.

"You saw visions? I know seeing a male who can mould chakra is weird in its own, but visions of the future sound a _little _farfetched, don't you think?" She said, her grip on him tightening slightly. Naruto sighed before pouring some chakra into his hands and bringing her in for their deepest kiss for the night, framing her face, and shocking her doubly when she saw the image of her sitting in a lounge chair with Naruto standing by her side, her belly swollen with a pregnancy. They were both happily smiling and enjoying a meal. She saw some others in the background, but could only make out Hasaki among them.

"Now you see what I see. A lovely future together, don't you think? Of course, I'll treat this like any other relationship. Dates, cuddling together during a storm, fighting, cooking food for you, the whole deal!" Naruto boasted, making a small smile appear across her face, to which Naruto thought looked cute. She brought him down for a hot kiss and removed her shirt, tossing it away to her right. She mewled in his kisses and fondling of her breasts, and teased him a little when he began to trail a series of kisses down her stomach as he still gripped one breast, slowly making his way to her pussy.

"That does sound nice, Naruto-kun. But don't forget the sex…" She said happily. Something inside her didn't mind that he would have multiple partners, especially when he began licking up her juices and fingering her softly, which elicited many moans and bouts of crushing his head with her thighs as he skilfully tweaked the nipple of the breast he still held. She did the same as Hasaki and pushed his head further between her legs, making him finger her slightly deeper and continue to lick her clit until she released a torrent of orgasmic fluid at him. He eagerly lapped her juices up again, remarking in her slightly sweeter taste than Hasaki. He picked himself up from his lying position and slid his member over her lips as he started to thrust over her, making the underside of his length wet and causing her to blush a deep red. He smiled at her warmly before bringing her in for a kiss.

"You taste wonderful, Haku-chan." He remarked as he pulled his lips away from hers and situated himself at her nether lips for direct entry. Looking up to her and gaining a nod and a smile, he slowly arose thrust his length inside her, eliciting many more moans and whimpers of delight from her. Noticing her unbelievable tightness, he deduced something which made him smile brighter [2]. He brought her into another deep, and this time tongue lashing kiss as he pulled out and promptly pushed himself back in her inner walls again, muffling her moans of pleasure. To him, it felt warm, wet, and incredibly tight as it felt like she was trying to massage him from within. The look on her face that clearly detailed someone who was being fucked senseless quickly disproved that she could barely form sentences, much less likely try and milk him for all his searing white seed was worth. Feeling something build up inside of her, she announced her third orgasm for the night was near.

"Me too, Haku-chan…" Naruto grunted as he picked up his pace to that of blistering and blinding, sliding out of her almost completely and ramming himself back in with great force in the space of a second. He pulled her legs over and rested them on his shoulders, allowing himself deeper penetration and consequently making her hold onto him for support as he picked up his pace again. In a sudden moment of blacking out, Haku felt the godliest orgasm she had ever felt, even in all her masturbating habits as a teen. She awoke in less than three seconds before shivering and shuddering at the state of near-constant pleasure she was in, Naruto felt her vaginal walls tense and grip him hard as he released within her, letting loose massive amounts of cum within her womb and smiling at the small bulge in her stomach. After it had subsided, she rubbed her belly again and looked up to Naruto who still held her in his arms with a worried look. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I've got an anti-pregnancy seal on me." He said, coursing chakra through his body and letting every seal he had placed on himself over the years, and his skull tattoos glow with a brilliant dark blue. The seal on his stomach glowed red with Kurama's chakra, and he turned his attention to his now softening member which too, had a series of seals up the length of it. She silently marvelled at its size, even in its current state. She savoured the warm feeling of his hot seed in her womb and smiled at him. He smiled back and laid himself down between her and Hasaki, pulling the two bedrolls together. He pulled Hasaki close to him as she herself moaned at his warm touch and instantly hugged herself to him. He looked to Haku with a smile and pulled her close. She weakly smiled back and did the same as her master, hugging up to him tightly as he dragged a cover over the three of them and began humming a tune which put Haku to sleep. He appraised the heat of the tent which quickly put him to sleep soon after. Before going fully to sleep Haku kissed him on the cheek.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." She said, closing her eyes. Naruto kissed her back.

"It certainly was, Haku-chan." He replied, marvelling at his situation. They promptly went to sleep afterwards.

(The Next Morning)

Hasaki awoke beautifully, with a large stretch which cracked and popped many bones, only to find herself and her student in the hands of the man who had made her feel wonderful the night previous. She smiled and reasoned to spend as much time in his embrace, so she rested her head on his muscular chest as he slept. She lecherously grinned at the changed attitude of Haku, as she too slept in his arms almost possessively, wrapping him up and snuggling to him. Hasaki admired the gentle pitter patter of rain against the roof of the tent and let it lull her back to sleep. Haku sleepily opened her eyes and closed them again as soon as she realised where she was, hugging Naruto even tighter. Naruto awoke from both of their actions and smiled.

"Good morning ladies, how'd you sleep?" He asked, sitting up slightly with Haku and Hasaki still in his arms. He gave them a kiss each, gaining smiles and kisses back. Hasaki sat up fully and rubbed her eyes.

"Like I was fucked until I passed out. So pretty well, Naruto-kun." She answered with another stretch and an idle look over to her pile of clothing which luckily hadn't been stained with their combined fluids from the last nights activities. Haku laughed nervously and hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Same here, no complaints." She said, trying to pull Naruto down to sleep so she could spend some more time with him.

"That's good. You girls are going to move on from this camp, right?" He asked, stroking Haku's hair with his free hand and making her giggle in delight.

"Yeah… Our plan is to move just a little bit away from Kirigakure and lay low for a while. You've heard of us before so I assume you know why we're hiding from there." Hasaki answered, considering the possibility of not seeing Naruto again. It made her a little disheartened but she chose to hide her feelings. She was a strong woman who didn't need any love in her life…

"I understand. You want to keep Haku away from the bloodline persecutors. I was actually on my way to Kirigakure to end the Bloodline Wars." Naruto said offhandedly, getting questioning looks from them both. He stared back with a sheepish and handsome grin, which radiated warmth.

"Long story, but my plan involves getting Mei Terumi and Yashira the Fourth in the same room and offering them something they can't refuse, but only if Yashira promises to release all the Bloodline users and end the persecution, and only if Terumi promises to end the rebels attacks. It'll reunify Kirigakure, and end the Bloodline tyranny at the same time." Naruto answered, getting more questionable looks.

"What could you have to offer the two most powerful women in Kirigakure?" Haku asked. Naruto smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"I can't say, but you'll find out when the news reaches." Naruto answered again a little mysteriously. Hasaki laughed.

"Don't get yourself killed. We wouldn't want you getting your pretty face messed up now, wouldn't we?" She teased, gaining a chuckle from Naruto. She tried to play the situation off from last night as a one-time fling. She secretly berated him for thinking of a stupid plan, as Yashira was known to be ruthless and would either kill Naruto where he stood or capture and rape him repeatedly for suggesting something so stupid, seeing as Naruto was prime meat in a person like Yashira's eyes. She didn't want him hurt, and she certainly didn't want to separate from him. Naruto sensed this and pulled her into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and making her moan and kiss back near uncontrollably, as she began straddling him like she did the night before.

"I know you may think it's weak to feel love for another person, but please Hasaki-chan, don't blind yourself to your emotions." He said as he broke away. She looked at him with a single tear in her eyes and kissed and hugged him back. Haku felt a pang of jealousy run through her but felt it dissipate when Naruto pulled her close.

"I don't want to see you get hurt…" Hasaki admitted.

"And I promise I won't get hurt." Naruto said, smiling at them both.

"Promise us that you'll see us again, Naruto-kun." Haku requested as she lay her head down on his chest. He kissed her and Hasaki.

"I will. Sooner than you might think, actually." He promised.

And with that, they got dressed and quickly packed up the camp site. Naruto buried the flames and scattered leaf matter and dirt around masked their scent, so they wouldn't be tracked by any Kiri ANBU. Hasaki and Haku thanked him and with a not-so-quick kiss and another promise that he would see them again, they went their separate ways. Hasaki and Haku to some village near the shores and Naruto to Kirigakure. He silently and peacefully walked along a dirt path which seemed to be strangely bare for a popular route into Kirig-

"Hey! You!" He heard a female voice call out. Having readjusted his hood so his face couldn't be seen easily, Naruto turned around and smiled at the person who called his name out. It was another member of the Seven Swordswomen of the Mist, and one of them to stay aligned to Yashira and her loyalists. He remembered playing for both the Kirigakure and Rebel armies just a few months ago, getting _very_ popular reception amongst Mei Terumi and Yashira herself, as well as many of the soldiers, who all tried to grope him after the shows he played.

"Hey yourself, lovely." He said as she saw the smile directed at her and blushed. She looked at him with a mixture of a hateful and serious look. She had been one of the drunken loyalists who tried to grab a handful of him after his show was done, finding his voice irresistible and wanting more from him. When Ameyuri heard that Yashira was looking for someone to capture this Naruto guy that had played for them a couple of months back, she was the first person to put her name forward for the job, and had gotten it after threatening the other kunoichi to back off. She thought she could easily overpower him, maybe fuck him a little, and then drag him back to Yashira for a healthy bonus to her pay check. It was going to be so easy.

Or so she thought.

You know, because of his shinobi powers and whatnot.

And she's unaware of said powers.

"I'm here to take you to Kirigakure, whether you want to or not." She said simply, with a now wicked smile playing across her face.

"Funny, I was on my way there just now. Would you like to join me for a little stroll?" Naruto asked charismatically, already preparing something beneath his coat and sensing her sinister intentions. He drew a random sword from the skull seal on his arm and continued to smile sweetly at Ameyuri. She moved closer to him and brought a length of rope from a pouch on her belt and played with it between her fingers.

"No. I'd like to tie you up and have a little fun, and then drag your pretty ass to Yashira-sama." She answered, her devious smile now a maniacal grin that stretched from ear-to-ear. She didn't notice Naruto shift under his coat until it was too late.

"Since I asked nicely, and you refused so rudely, let's say I put on a private show for you, no?" Naruto half-asked and half warned, throwing his coat off and letting his red armour plates and skull tattoo show, as well as the red metal katana. He swung it a few times to get a feel for it before rolling his shoulders and staring at the shocked Ameyuri. She quickly regained her composure and the creepy grin she had came back in to play, this time with a mocking expression mixed in with it.

"You're like a child playing with knives. You won't land a single hit on me." She boasted proudly, drawing her dual kiba and slipping down to charge at him. He scratched the back of his head and pointed at a spot on her shirt which blood flowed freely from.

"That cut right there says differently." He said meekly, as she inspected the bleeding wound and cursed at herself, as well as wondering how he landed the hit in the space of… not time at all…

"What the fu-?" She said as she was cut off by an elbow to the stomach, courtesy of Naruto, which knocked the wind out of her and made her collapse onto the dirt path. He let the blade of his sword touch her neck as it lowered down and she gasped and stopped.

"Do you yield?" He asked with a supreme authority built in his voice, which scared Ameyuri even more. An accomplished and renowned swordswoman brought down to this in less than a couple of seconds. She let her head fall in shame and mumbled something back in response.

"I yield." She lied, hoping to catch him off guard if he pulled his sword back. Luckily for her, he did pull his sword away from her neck, only to receive a fist to the groin, to which he didn't respond. She stayed like that for a while, before black and red markings began to appear all across of what was visible of his body, which all centred on his now black eyes. She felt a mighty rage stir up within him and surface as pure red chakra – which wasn't the Kyuubi's. His own chakra had turned red from his pure rage, which doubly terrified Ameyuri, for the fact that this man could use chakra, and use it well. He let a little smirk show on his face as he stared insanely at her, making her cower and try to look away.

**"That was a dirty, dirty little trick. I was hoping to keep this stage of my bloodline secret until I was ready, but now it appears you will be the one to spread the news of my powers. Be sure to tell your comrades of the Fire of Uzushio, foolish one. Now, FIGHT ME!" **He commanded as she leapt away and rushed through some hand seals, before throwing her kiba into the ground and forming the final seal. The clouds which brought a small drizzle upon them now started to pour torrentially, and lightning cracked in the sky. Two strikes hit the swords, and she held her hands up in the air [3].

"Lightning Release: Thunder Gate!" She yelled, letting hundreds of lightning bolts strike and annihilate the area around them, with a multitude hitting Naruto. This was one of her "end-all" techniques that could've backfired on her easily. Fog now filled the area, and scattered and shattered trees lay amongst the dirt path, which had many searing craters from the lightning. Trying her best to look for her target and fearing she killed him, she channelled chakra into her eyes to find something shocking. Naruto stood in the same position as he did before, and was unfazed by the attack. He walked towards her, the fog clearing from his path as the ground scorched beneath his feet, and his armour seemed to be on fire. He stared at her impassively as she looked on in fear.

**"A little rain and some petty electroshock therapy to wake me up in the morning. Thanks. Now let me do my attack."** Naruto taunted, as he rushed forward and she blocked feebly. In an instant, he was right in front of her, and he grabbed her two swords, before jumping back. She looked up worriedly and found that he was in the same spot as before, only with her kiba in hand. He gripped the blades of the swords with his free hand and shattered the metal, and suddenly having it enveloped in a black hole and absorbed. He cackled maliciously and looked to her with an almost bored smile.

"You fucking dick!" She screamed at him, cursing herself and thinking of a jutsu she could use that didn't involve her swords.

**"…Says the woman who's trying to capture me. And currently failing miserably at it."** He taunted again, as he remarked that she seemed to finally find another technique she could use without her kiba. She ran through some more hand seals with a jump away from the demonic Naruto, whose cackles still filled the air.

"Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" She roared, sending many bolts of lightning at Naruto, who scoffed and held a hand up, which absorbed whatever chakra she poured into the technique, and dispelled it. She gasped at his _annoyance _of her valiant efforts and shuddered at his flash of speed, which put himself immediately in front of her. He sneered at her and picked her up by the throat.

**"Do you realise how easily I could kill you? How rudely you refused my offer for us to walk together? I'm currently beyond furious, foolish one." **He said, angering her at his insult as she tried to choke out her words and break from his grasp, only to find that her strength had fled her.

"That… was what this was all… about?" She choked out, finding his grip slightly loosened around her neck which allowed her limited breathing. Naruto pondered for a moment, scratching his chin the blade of his red sword and humming. Pain coursed through her body as he held her in his titan grip, as he sent poison chakra into her system.

**"That, and that you tried to capture with an intention to rape. Women are the fairer sex and all, it's just that I think some of them are a little more rape crazy then men sometimes. In any case, I'm going to let you go with nothing but a warning, foolish one." **Naruto mused, dropping her to the ground and letting her sputter and catch her breath. He threw his blade into the ground directly in front of her and whispered something to her in his most sinister voice.

**"Let them know that you were beaten by a ninja with less years' experience than you, a man, no less! Let them know of the Fire of Uzushiogakure, and the terrifying bloodline that brought you to your knees in fear. Let them know… The first shinobi is here to fuck shit up."** Naruto ordered, walking away from the slightly wounded and now shocked Ameyuri. Her chakra was all but exhausted, and she wouldn't be able to make it back to Kirigakure without running into some wild animal without dying. Naruto noticed this and threw a small first aid pack and a ration bar in her direction carelessly. Before turning back again and sighing a deep sigh. His markings hadn't faded due to his rage still being ripe and fresh.

**"There should be a freshwater lake nearby. You'll get there before sundown if you start crawling now. The ration bar will keep you fed until you reach the lake. Patch up your cut now, or you'll bleed out before you can do either of those." **Naruto suggested, pointing in a certain direction, and then walking away with no care in the world. His eyes had now returned to their beautiful blue. She turned to him and tried to jump after him, finding it impossible without pain jutting through entire body. He only made contact with her twice that she knew about and yet she was in this state.

"You… You can't just leave me here! I won't be able to survive!" She ruled, with some tears welling in her eyes.

**"Actually, seeing as a certain someone refused to take a peaceful walk with me about fifteen minutes ago, I can. And I don't really care if you're able to survive or not. See you later, foolish one." **Naruto teased with a smirk that she couldn't see, as his black and red markings dissipated soon after, leaving a dishevelled and near crying Ameyuri in his scorching wake. She slowly crawled to the lake he mentioned, choking back tears of pain and abandonment.

(Kirigakure)

Naruto smiled as he strolled on in to Kirigakures wall after a brief inspection of any weapons or contraband at the front gates. He looked to the direction of the Mizukage's Office and found it, nonchalantly whistling and summoning covert clones of himself to etch marker seals for the Flying Thunder God technique, as he was about to do a lot of travelling _very_ soon. Making his way down the centre of the village, he noticed the lustful and blushing looks he was getting from the female populace. He also noticed that many of the ANBU were muttering nonsenses about "the blonde Mizukage-sama wanted captured" that he didn't really pay much attention to. He was now covered up by another coat he unsealed from himself and had found his way in front of the Mizukage's Office.

Calmly opening the front door, he smiled at the receptionist who recognised him as the performer from a few months back. She immediately blushed and smiled back awkwardly. He moved to the front desk and leant forward, resting his hands on the table and darting a quick glance around the area before talking to her.

"Mind if I see the Mizukage? Or is Yashi-chan too busy to see me currently?" He asked her. She fumbled with some reports and looked into some planners she had strewn across the table, noticing one that read that days date.

"She should be free now, b-b-but…" She trailed off as Naruto walked off with nothing more than a charming "thanks" and a kiss on her cheek, to which she immediately became flustered.

Naruto navigated through the confusing halls of the main Kage building in Kirigakure before arriving on a door that read "Yashira" on it. He shrugged and knocked on the door, getting a demanding "What is it?" from behind the closed door, to which he entered. Yashira first looked at him with a neutral expression, which quickly turned to shock, confusion, before finally stopping at frustration. She was only just smaller than most women, with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink eyes and a stitch-like scar running from under her left eye, all the way down her cheek. She wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which she also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around her waist, paired with a green apron over her pants. She wore a pair of brown boots, and on her back she carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. She also had the second biggest breasts in Kirigakure, being only rivalled by Mei Terumi. They had to at least been a high E-cup, if not, bigger.

She remembered the few nights Naruto had stayed in Kirigakure to perform for her and her troops, as well as some of the civilians. At the end of his first act in which he sung with a small ensemble, she immediately fell in love with him, as many other Kirigakure women did those couple of nights, and tried her best to find out more about him. Before she could pressure him for any questions, however, he fled Kirigakure after a fallout between her soldiers and Naruto, which ended in him incapacitating several of them. She found her women lying inside an earth dome, in which they were covered by a blanket. Thoroughly confused, she scoured all the information she could and found that his name was Naruto… and that was about it. So based on looks and name alone, she had Ameyuri set out to search for him just a couple of days ago, trusting that she could bring him back to her with little to no trouble. Having fantasised all those months she spent alone, buying several posters of him and putting them on the walls of her bedroom, going to bed at night with a hand snaked down her trousers, she blushed when she saw him, and relied on blocking her emotions to keep it at that.

"Hello." She greeted simply, hoping he had come back of his own accord and that Ameyuri hadn't-

"Hi. Your messenger said something about capturing me?" He asked, to which she silently cursed and rubbed her temples again. She tried her best to think of something to worm her way out of a possible legal ramification if it turned out he was part of another village. Resigning to lean back in her chair and let a deep sigh roll from her cute lips, she looked at Naruto with disdain.

"What do you want to keep this secret?" She asked, with yet another sigh, to which Naruto chuckled and put his hands up in defence.

_'Damn he's handsome…'_ She thought to herself, feeling her nether lips moisten at his heart warming and loving laugh.

"Nothing, just wanted to know why you sent her. And I wanted to offer a proposition that may interest you." He answered simply, motioning to a seat to which she flustered up and offered to him immediately. He took his seat and reclined back in its comfort before smiling at her, which made face a deeper shade of red and her heart rate quicken. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, adopting an emotionless expression and trying to supress a smile of her own.

"I… can't explain…" She lied. She could damn fully well why she wanted to capture him and keep him to herself so they could live happily together and have hundreds of cute and powerful children. Maybe he could sing for her every night she went to sleep and cook her breakfast in the mornings. Maybe she could ride him senseless every night before she went to sleep, who knows. Naruto noticed how flushed she seemed to be getting and how hard it was for her to supress the smile she was holding back. He decided not to pressure her about it and continued speaking.

"Fair enough, if you can't say it must be some important village matter. I just like my freedom, is all." He said again with his contagious laugh and smile. Was he teasing her? Only her reaction would tell, as she began to break a cute smile back at him and giggle too. She thought on swarming him with her ANBU right now and capturing him where he sat, but decided against it when she saw him smile at her. She decided instead to win him over using just her charms.

"W-w-what was this… uh… proposition you had to offer me…" She asked, waiting for him to give her his name so she could be polite. He smiled again and leant over the desk slightly.

"It's Naruto, Yashira-chan. It's pretty simple, actually. I want to end the bloodline persecution." He offered, perking her interest and making her too, lean over the table, showing some cleavage to him. He blushed respectfully and continued smiling and talking.

"I have something I think you'd be interested in, but I'd like something else in return." Naruto said.

"Oh? And what would that be, Naruto-kun?" She asked alluringly, fluttering her eyes at him as she now had a little smirk on her face.

"For what I'm offering you, I'd like you to release all of your Bloodline prisoners, end the persecution of Bloodline users, and for you to reunite with the Kirigakure Rebels." Naruto said, his expression changing to be a little serious. Yashira's smirk turned plotting and slightly sinister, and she asked in her sweetest voice possible;

"My, oh my, that's a _lot _to ask, isn't it? What do you have to offer, in return?" She asked, silently thinking of capturing him now again. She then saw his grin turn lecherous and possibly plotting itself.

"My hand in marriage to you, Yashira-chan." He said, shocking her so much so that she almost fell off her seat. Her throat locked up and she started blushing profusely, the red tinge to her cheeks making her look cute as she scrambled for something to say. All the while, her smile turned lecherous and lewd, too. Taking a deep breath, and looking incredibly flustered, she smiled brightly at Naruto.

"I accept."

* * *

A/N:

[1] – As a non-north American, using this word makes me feel dirty inside and I just felt like I've betrayed my country.

[2] – It's not that I think you as the reader are stupid when I point this out, it's just that I think I made the point that she was a virgin and Hasaki was not too vague in this piece of writing. So yes, Haku is presumably a virgin in this (well, not anymore) and Hasaki is not.

[3] – Like she just didn't care…


	3. Chapter 3: Funk Cannon, Go!

A/N: Nogs.

Some more "critique" would be great on the lemons, chums. :]

* * *

"I accept." She said, leaping at Naruto and knocking him off his chair as she brought him in for an overly heated kiss, to which Naruto responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her and slipping his tongue into her mouth unnoticed. She immediately began passionately and heatedly rubbing herself against him in a bid to arouse him, to which he responded in kind before stopping briefly.

"Before we go any further, Yashira-chan, you have to know that I have to offer this same to Mei Terumi…" He said, earning another kiss and a nibble on his neck which made him shiver. Yashira pulled away from their kiss to stare at him with lust in her eyes and purred at him.

"I don't mind, just…" She began as she took off her shirt and undid the straps on her bra, letting them fall and revealing her massive breasts for Naruto to see. He responded with a bright and warm smile, and began kneading her breasts as he brought her in for another passionate kiss. She broke away again to stare into his deep blue eyes and found herself lost.

"Make us one…" She ended, moaning and warming up in the cold of Kirigakure from Narutos touch. Moving himself down a little, positioning his face right at her large bust, he gave both of her nipples a shy lick, and soon started to suckle on one, as she buried his face beneath them. She hugged his head close to her breasts and sighed happily. Naruto began fondling her breasts and flicking her nipples with his tongue, as she grinded against him, making him excruciatingly erect and scornful of the confines of his trousers. Feeling his length hardening against her actions, Yashira slinked down, and moved her face to his groin, giving him a coy smile. She was a little taken aback at the magnitude of his member, and made short work of his trousers, slipping them off with ease and now working on removing his boxers. As she slid them down, his length popped from its confines, and she drooled at the sight, with stars in her eyes.

Naruto let out a warm chuckle and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"All of your attention got to me, sorry." He said as she took note to etch the image into her brain, every vein that pulsed rhythmically, and his sheer size. She grinned and licked her lips, pushing her breasts up and wrapping them around his cock. She gave his tip a controlled lick and felt him shiver in pleasure at her touch. As she wrapped around him, he admired the warmth of her breasts, and craned his neck down to look at her, seeing her give him another lustful look.

"Then allow me to rectify that…" Yashira said seductively, as she gorged herself on his enlarged member. Slithering her tongue around his length, and graciously stuffing as much of it as she could down her throat, she began to suck him gently, enticing many groans of pleasure from Naruto, who now grabbed her hair and applied some pressure, as she began to take in his final inches. She noticed this and sent him a sleuth smile, as she quickened her pace and finally had his entire member in her mouth. Swishing her tongue around the head of his penis, she used her hands to push her breasts together, her nipples now hardened and perky, as she pulled him out of her mouth and swallowed his whole length back again, all the while rubbing her massive tits against his veiny tower. As his groans became louder, Yashira began to hum, the vibrations of her throat pulsing around his penis, and kneading him from within her wet, warm mouth.

"You're so good at this, Yashira-chan. You must want this marriage bad, and by the feel of… oh… things, your "dowry", as well…" He said unwaveringly as he grabbed the back of her head and began fucking her throat with his own blistering pace, his moans and now hers resonating throughout her office. Was she worried about getting caught? Fuck no.

Yashira was in bliss, pleasuring the man she had dreamed of endlessly for those months since she had seen him. And now, loving his rough treatment of her soon to be abused throat, and his moans like a serenade to her ears, she soon started moaning herself, unable to control the juices flowing out of her unattended pussy. Still doing her best to smother his length with her breasts, and sucking him relentlessly, the growl he emanated and the quaking in his testicles told her his release was near, as too, was hers, having heated up almost unbearably, and in desperate need of him to be inside her.

Naruto too, was in utter heaven as her lovingly tight throat gripped him like a vice, even as he haphazardly withdrew his enlarged member, only to thrust it back in her warm and waiting mouth. Her constant sucking and tonguing of his length drove him to madness and lust, as he was lathered in her expertise. Picking up his pace again, to maddening speeds, he began his assault on her mouth and felt his own release coming. Slamming her mouth down on his member for the final time, he let loose his ravenous, burning and colossal amounts of ejaculate in her mouth, seeing her lips crook into a pleased smile with her unending gulps and gags. She almost sputtered after the fifth mouthful she swallowed, allowing some of his cum to splatter down and stain her breasts. After several minutes which consisted of very slow thrusts by Naruto, and unyielding bouts of swallowing by Yashira. She loved the taste of his oh-so-sweet cum dancing on her tongue before it had slipped down her throat and soon into her now swollen stomach. Swallowing his very last batch, and pulling her mouth of his member, she gasped for air, saliva running from her lips and cum on her breasts, before looking down at her stomach and looking back up, smiling at him. Naruto stared at her hungrily, instantly becoming hard again as he tackled her softly and kissed her on the lips, whilst caressing her luscious form, and often returning to grab a massive handful of her lovely, pale breasts.

"Feeling hungry, oh… Naruto-kun?" She moaned, pushing her tits together and rubbing her nipples against one another, making Naruto drool as he smiled at her cheekily. He descended upon her breasts, sucking on her nipples greedily as he rubbed his penis against her lower lips, making her moan and bite her lip as he teased her. Naruto, sucking like his life depended on it, grinded faster as he flicked his tongue around her nipple in his mouth, whilst groping and massaging her left breast. Almost blacking out, Yashira spent her last few moments of consciousness reaching her first orgasm for that night, feeling herself crumble at his masterful touch, and instinctively tried to impale herself on Naruto's massive member, making him grunt and try to hold back his own orgasm as her undeniably tight walls enclosed on him. Assuming that was his "okay" to increase his efforts, Naruto began thrusting in and out of her, making her whimper in sheer delight of his warmth filling her. He was brought down for another heated and loving kiss with Yashira, to which he gladly returned. Not bothering to waste any time, they drove each other's tongues into their mouths, thus becoming a battle of dominance over which they were too out of it from pleasure to care who won. Increasing his speed, Naruto delved deeper into Yashira's inner temple, making her juices flow gracefully as her second orgasm was reaching near. Her massive breasts jiggled with each forward thrust into her, making him drool at the sight again, as he moved from their kiss to suck on her nipples again. He was nearing his own epic climax with each of his deep insertions hitting the entrance to her womb, which he soon planned to fill with his searing seed, and thus claim her as his own.

"I'm cumming, Yashira-chan… It's going to be huge…" He grunted as his speed doubled, as well as Yashira's moans and wails of pleasure. He thanked Hagoromo that no-one had entered the Mizukage's room yet. Then again, letting the world see their two bodies intertwined in a furious battle of love-making, he didn't really care either way. There was no stopping the either of them, nor their earth-shattering orgasms. Feeling his bulging warmth pulsate within her, Yashira smiled weakly and did her best to constrict and milk him for all of his cum. Doing her best in her "fucked stupid" state, however, only equated to a minor increase in her grip of him.

"Do it… inside of me!" She screamed through her moans, which were increasing in both volume and pitch as his thrusts became inhuman and blindingly fast, yet retaining their penetrating edge. He continuously rubbed her weak spot inside of her, making her whimper loudly again as he arched her back in pleasure. With a final, and bottomless deep push, he released his seed directly within her womb, right after she let out a piercing and pleasured scream, as her stomach quickly became bulged yet again. She looked down at herself and smiled for the second time, as he picked his thrusts back up _very_ slowly, eliciting a torrent of her vaginal juices to be squirted on him. With yet another weak scream, she blacked out completely and fainted, with a perverse grin etched into her face. He smiled back and unsealed some survival supplies – of which included a large blanket and a pillow, from his arm. Setting the pillow beneath her head, he pondered for a moment on why she'd faint at that moment.

_'If she's got the three tails sealed inside of her, then why is she down now?' _Naruto asked Kurama, who too, was pondering on Yashira's situation. He smiled at her sleeping form and saw her tits heave with every breath she took, making him almost instantly hard again. Kurama had sensed her demonic chakra in passing when Naruto performed for the Loyalists.

**_'Someone could have altered her seal, you know. Not all Jinchuuriki have the same seal imposed on them.' _**She offered, as he lied next to her and hugged her close. She started to purr and Naruto smiled again, as he offhandedly rubbed her breasts. She inched closer to him and mewled in his warm touch. He pulled the blanket over them both and kissed her on the forehead.

_'Do you think you could check up on Isoko?' _Naruto asked.

**_'Why? Still erect?' _**She asked seriously.

_'Yeah.'_

**_'…Yeah, alright, fine.'_**

And with that, Naruto placed his hand on Yashira's stomach and poured his chakra into her, to help create a link between their seals so that Kurama could contact the three tails. He felt his chakra flare a few moments in. Not much later, Yashira stirred and hugged Naruto closer to herself, enjoying his groping of her sensitive breasts. He heard Minako and Kushina murmur about something in his head, and a sigh from Kurama, who had just returned.

_'How'd it go?' _He asked.

**_'Ask your new mate, Naruto-kun.' _**Kurama answered.

As if on cue, Yashira immediately awoke and took Naruto's lips in a kiss of epic heat, as she placed herself on top of him and straddled his waist. Placing her small, soft hands on his face, he retaliated lovingly and continued to rub her left breast with one hand, and grope her behind with his other. She responded in kind by grinding her vagina against his member, making them both moan gutturally. Seeing the orange cloak forming around the both of them as they continued their love-making, Naruto assumed Kurama was able to fix her seal. Breaking from their kiss to nibble on her ear, he felt her suddenly impale herself on him once more, and thus beginning her near senseless ride of him.

Moving both hands to grope her breasts, Naruto sought to thrust upwards just as Yashira came down from a bounce on his cock, feeling her now tighter then she was before. She whimpered at his touch and began making animalistic groans and moans as he continued to play with her tits and thrust into her nigh endlessly. This served to create a rising tension that slowly built up within her, which heightened with every touch, rub and thrust from Naruto. Burying his face in her gigantic breasts, she tried her best to slide down on him faster. Naruto felt her increase her speed and decided to help, feeling her juices flowing down his length.

"I… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" She screamed through laboured moans as he delved inside of her, as deep as he could. Her warm fluids flowed down onto his legs and he too released himself inside of her again. He brought her in for another kiss before flipping themselves over - so that he was on top of her. He only broke from their kiss for a brief second to nibble on her ear again, breathing hotly on her neck as he began to slowly push himself inside her again.

"I love you too, Yashira-chan." He huskily whispered into her ear, before picking up speed in his ruthless ramming again. He looked into her eyes hungrily and smirked.

"But were only getting started…" He said as he lifted her legs up and pushed them behind her ears so he could push himself deeper inside of her, and making her harmonic moans pick up once more. She let out a perverted grin and felt her second wind coming, as well as another orgasm. Several hours later, close to sunrise, the two collapsed into a warm embrace beneath the covers on what would normally be a freezing Kirigakure morning. Naruto fell asleep, idly suckling on her right nipple, and unaware of multitude of love-stains they had left on the walls, floor, her desk, her chair, the windows, the cabinets, and the roof...

Yashira slept wonderfully after she had been fucked senselessly and endlessly by the warm hunk of man she now cradled between her breasts. She smiled at his sucking, as he held on for dear life, much like a baby would to a mother. She didn't even notice that it was one of the only places on her body that wasn't bathed in his searing hot cum.

(The Next Morning)

Yashira awoke, feeling tried yet completely energised at the same time, to the lovely feeling of having her tit sucked by her new fiancé. She craned her head downwards and saw him with a smile on his face as he tongued her nipple ever so slightly. She noticed that he was still asleep, and smiled brightly at him. Enjoying the feeling, she decided that a day off in that position wasn't _entirely_ unprecedented. She saw him stir awake, as he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. She brought him up to kiss her again, and they broke only to find themselves lying down again in a loving hug. Naruto, without seals, summoned a clothed shadow clone to talk with Mei. He pulled Yashira closer to him as they made light conversation about their lives.

(Rebel Base)

Naruto, or rather, his clone made short work of the trek to the Rebel Base of the Kirigakure Rebellion and found Mei, who was conversing with Aoi about something regarding medical supplies and attack formations. They were seated in a makeshift office building, with very basic furniture and a dreary emotion to it. Naruto poked his head in their door and cleared his throat lightly. The two looked to him and blushed, recognising him as _the _Naruto who had performed for their army recently. He smiled to them both and greeted them. Mei was a slender woman in her mid-twenties. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair that was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her tremendous F-Cup bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

Aoi was a woman in her early thirties with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. Her left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. She wore a talisman in each ear. She also wore a standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stopped halfway down, over them. Naruto, with a darting glance, estimated her bust size to be a small D-Cup. They were both beautiful women in their own right however, and Naruto held back his own blush

"So what's brought you here, Naruto-kun? Wanting another show, because I know the soldiers would want another one, too…" Mei chuckled, gaining an appreciative grin from Aoi. Naruto chuckled himself and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually I have an offer for you, Mei-chan… More of a proposal, really" He said with a pun, looking back to the source of the sound of a door opening. He saw Mei's second right hand woman - Chocho, another member of the Swordswomen of The Mist, and one of the few who had stayed loyal to Mei. Chocho had short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. She also had pointed shark-like teeth. She wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, she wore her forehead protector on the front of her holster which she used to carry her sword. The sword itself was wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. She also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of her legs. She also had long, slender legs and a plump, tight ass that bounced with every step, making up for her smaller bust, which was a mid C-Cup. Being in the presence of three such women made Naruto's head spin, but he quickly steeled himself and saw the faint blush on Chocho's cheeks when she noticed him.

"Oh?" She asked. Naruto didn't quite feel like beating around the bush, so he took a deep breath and smiled a coy smile at Mei.

"Indeed. My hand in marriage to you, for the alliance and reformation of Kirigakure." He offered, shocking his audience and making Mei both blush and heat up from a bout of anger.

"And why should I even think of aligning with Yashira? She's captured and tortured thousands of bloodline users!" Mei countered sternly, although weakening at the thought of being wife to Naruto. Chocho stood to her left now, with Aoi to Mei's right, silently readying their weapons.

"Because, she's agreed to release her prisoners and stop her persecution, if I agreed to give her my hand in marriage." Naruto said disarmingly, his sweet voice calming Aoi and Chocho marginally. He noticed they had stopped reaching for their weapons. Mei was now completely dumbfounded and processing the information he had just given to her. Singlehandedly, even if she didn't take his offer, Naruto had just ended the "Bloodline Hunt", and given his status, he could easily end the Bloodline Wars with no trouble, with Yashira's help. Still, she considered her options and cast a glance to Aoi and Chocho. All three women, ever since they had met him that fateful night, when he'd stopped by to play a couple of soothing anthems to the nerve wracked soldiers. Aoi used her Byakugan to spy on him when he went back to change from his performance with his quirky band, and fainted at the sight, spiking Mei and Chocho's interest in him even more. She thought it'd only be fair if he extended his offer to her lieutenants. But before she did that, she needed some reassurance.

"How can you be sure she'll keep her promise?" She asked, her anger dwindling. Naruto smiled at her and made a thumbs up, which would've normally made her grimace at such a cheesy sight, but found it endearing and cute when he did it.

"Don't worry, I'm making sure of it as we speak!" He declared…

(Kirigakure)

"Say it… ugh… say it, Yashira-chan!" Naruto roared as he furiously pumped in and out Yashira's pulsing and nefariously tight asshole, as she too, screamed in pleasure. She was bent over her desk, with her arm held back and one large breast groped by Naruto as his titanic length drove in and out of her, already making her spill her juicy fluids on the floor of her office, and unknowingly enticing Naruto to cum in her tight ass for the fourteenth time that morning. Her glorious mound of flesh that wasn't currently being groped harshly by Naruto was jiggling wildly and bouncily with each and every filling thrust from Naruto, and she could barely form the growls and moans she had the night before, let alone speak coherently. So he devised a form of "torture" for her, which was to say… _anything_ to him, lest he begin thrusting slower and lighter.

"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-am a-a-aligned t-t-t-to, OH! You, Naruto-kun! I'm your little slut for you to dump your glorious cum into! Just p-p-please…" She stuttered as her twenty-seventh rupturing and magnificent orgasm of the morning hit her like a shit-tonne of bricks, making her stand on her tip-toes, so he could gain a better point for entering her. Naruto responded in kind by picking up his pace to "utterly devastating " again as he thrust into her now gaping, yet still deliciously tight asshole, feeling his massive testicles slap against her hot and dripping nether lips, coating them in her juices. He looked down and saw her ass ripple with every one of his thrusts and leant down to kiss her neck.

"Please what, Yashira-chan?" He asked, making his pumps slow, but hard, causing her legs to shake and eliciting her juice to spray over him freely, expelling a mass of his cum that was kept in her womb along with it. She felt their combined ejaculate stain his balls and made what note she could to clean him after this. That was filed away for later, however, as she whimpered and moaned when he stopped his motions completely.

"Fuck me, Naruto-sama!" She yelled, getting her wish fulfilled as Naruto grabbed her by the hair and slammed in and out of her abused asshole ceaselessly and brutally, bringing her head around for a one-sided kiss and still groping her breast tightly. They both had several bite marks over their bodies.

(Rebel Base)

"…Fair enough, but I want to change the deal a little…" Mei said, her expression turning from serious to ponderous, and then to lecherous. Naruto smiled brightly at her expression and darted glances at Chocho and Aoi, seeing them blush a vibrant red at this point. She sauntered over to him, putting a little extra bounce in her step to make her voluptuous breasts jiggle, swaying her hips slightly. She pressed herself against him and trailed her fingers up his firm chest, tracing his defined muscles. Chocho and Aoi looked to each other in shock, especially as Mei looked back at them both and winked.

"If you include Chocho-chan and Aoi-chan in your little proposal, I'll _consider_ it…" She moaned, taking Naruto's lips in a deep kiss, and catching her two right hand women off-guard with her statement. Sure, they liked him but… marriage? Chocho was about to object, but couldn't form sentences, with her throat unfortunately and untimely locking up.

_'I'm only 18! I mean, he's cute and all, but...' _Chocho thought, as she took a large breath and tried her best to steel herself. Aoi looked over to her with a mirroring expression, feeling the same.

"With all due respect, Terumi-sama, I'm sure the deal was meant for you and you only." Aoi said admirably, shocking Mei and Naruto. They both smiled nontheless, and Mei took Naruto's lips in a hot kiss, spiking a spark of jealously hidden within her and Chocho.

_"_If that's what you girls want, I'm happy to oblige." Naruto said, after Mei finished invading his mouth with her tongue. She smiled at her two lieutenants thankfully and stared into Naruto's dark blue eyes.

"I'm sure you'll let the offer stay open though, Naruto-kun.." Mei said, breaking away from him and collecting some documents that were strewn across her desk. Chocho darted shy glances at Naruto and blushed whenever his gaze met hers. He gave Chocho and Aoi both a smile and sighed happily.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you girls to be forced into anything!" He declared, getting sighs of relief from both the women. Mei chuckled and started signing some of the documents, before packing them up and packaging them in a pouch she then attached to her dress, before walking back up to Naruto and grabbing his hand.

"C'mon, if we leave now we'll get there before sunrise. We can talk about this arrangement on the way to Kirigakure." Mei suggested, as Naruto nodded and followed her, waving goodbye to Chocho and Aoi, who had calmed down after several minutes. When he left the building, Chocho let a deep breath out that she didn't know she was holding, and began to rub her temples.

"I need some air to... straighten some things out. I'll see you later, Aoi-san." Chocho sighed as she too, walked out of the building, leaving a pondering Aoi in her wake.

(Kirigakure)

Naruto sensed his clone was doing something... unprecedented, and that his plan had worked. He formed a few hand seals while he sat in the Mizukage's chair, getting his dick sucked by Yashira, who was struggling at fitting the entire thing in her mouth at this point. She was blissfully smothering his member with her tits, trying her best to milk him for his seed. She'd take what she could of him in her mouth, suck on it and bob her head up and down, right before pulling him out completely to massage his length with her hands and suck on his balls, and then going back up to suck him again.

"Conciousness Split technique!" He quietly roared, as he released a torrent of cum into Yashira's mouth. She eagerly and tirelessly swallowed, as the others in the building tried their very best to ignore what sounds came from her office.

(A few hours later)

Yashira finally collapsed, in Naruto's arms for the second time. He put her to bed and promised himself he wouldn't get carried away the next morning. Or while she was asleep. But one look at her gigantic tits as they heaved up and down with every one of her breaths hypnotically made him do differently, positioning his member in between the warm and titanic orbs of wondrous flesh and thrusting ever so slowly. After he was done, he got to work in cleaning Yashira up so he could get her to work out the terms of the treaty between the separated sides of the village.

(A few more hours later)

Mei and Naruto arrived in Yashira's Office just in time to see her signing some papers with another Naruto sitting in a chair adjacent to hers. Mei and Yashira looked at each other with some hate, but primarily understanding. Yashira motioned to the seat next to Naruto, and Mei took it. Naruto's clone dispelled, giving him a slight headache as Yashira began to talk, her tone seeming softer than when Mei defected from the village with her followers. Mei could also smell the faint hint of sex in the room, but quickly dismissed it as paranoia.

"I'm sure Naruto-k... Naruto-san has talked to you about the agreement he would like to set up between us, Mei-dono?" She asked, quickly correcting herself as to not show affection, or as her inferiors called it - "weakness".

"Indeed he has. I can tell both parties here are in for it, so what do you say we skip negotiation and go straight to signing a treaty?" Mei asked back, with a smile. Naruto remained silent for the moment.

"That sounds like the best course of action. Just let me..." She left her sentence hanging, searching for a document in her desk, until Naruto interrupted her.

"No need, Yashira-chan, I have the documents right here." Naruto said, unsealing a stack of papers from his arm and laying them on the desk, separating it into two neat piles. One was for Yashira, and the other for Mei. They looked through both forms carefully. Everything seemed to be in order, save for the fact that any mention of Naruto's part in the agreement was absent from the forms.

"Naruto, why doesn't this mention anything about you marrying us?" Mei asked. Looking through, Yashira looked and saw that the leadership of Kirigakure was to be split in two - shinobi matters and affairs to herself, and Mei would handle civilian disputes.

"This is to keep it on the down low. If _some _officials were to see that in agreeing to ally with each other, that you'd be marrying me, they'd suspect the worst. Like me trying to take over the village, corrupt you two, that sort of thing." He said, getting some suspicious stares from Yashira and Mei.

"I'll keep my promise." He said defensively, with a smile.

"That's not what I'm concerned about, Naruto..." Yashira said.

"Oh?" He and Mei chorused.

"What exactly _are_ your goals for reunifying Kirigakure?" She asked, as Mei signed in several places of the paperwork. Yashira shyly held the pen just above where she needed to start siging.

"I don't like to see people fighting. And I guess I'm kind of looking to bring peace to the world, you know?" He answered simply. Yashira looked at him with an identifying look for a brief moment, after which she shrugged her shoulders and signed the form herself. After they finished, Naruto smiled and kissed them both on the lips, getting blushes back as his response. He sighed sadly before speaking up again, however.

"I forgot to mention one thing. As you both know, I'm a travelling performer, but my goals lie in bringing peace to the world. It is my mission, and I won't stop until it's done." He said proudly and seriously. Mei looked at him in surprise.

"What exactly are you getting at, Naruto?" She asked. He sighed again before withdrawing two kunai from his coat. She saw them and recognised them immediately, did Yashira.

"I'll be away for a while, and our contact will be very minimal. I'll visit for a week or two every couple of months, to see how you two are doing, and you'll be able to see me whenever you want if you pour your chakra into these kunai. Their for a family jutsu my mother invented, and if you use them, I'll be teleported to your location instantly. Mei and Yashira looked down, before raising their heads to meet his gaze again.

"That's alright with me. I understand and support your goals, Naruto-kun." Yashira said. Mei nodded and spoke up as well.

"It's okay with me as well. We wish you luck, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto smiled brightly at both and kissed them again. He packed up what he had unsealed in Mei's room and handed the two kunai to Mei and Yashira. with another kiss, and a hug which Mei instigated, he farewelled them both and set off to Nadeshiko.

He was kind of afraid to play there again, after what happened last time...

(The Next Couple of Days)

Naruto tried to step out of Nadeshiko, only to be stopped by its leader and her guardian, Shizuka and Tokiwa. He saw a faint smile on their lips. He liked it when he stepped out of the stormy and humid weather of Kirigakure, and into the somewhat warmer and less wet weather of Nadeshiko. It all just meant he was that little bit closer to home.

"Morning, ladies." Naruto greeted with a low bow and a grin.

"It's five in the afternoon, but whatever. Were you hoping to leave so soon again, Naruto-kun? We barely got to talk to you _last time…_" Tokiwa greeted back as she pointed to the setting sun, and remembered the last time he'd come through to their village. Nadeshiko - the village of strong, rape-y amazons. Their leader was nice, but defended her women when Naruto tried to – and escaped their grasp. Maybe he should've tried hiding.

"Yeah. Yeah… Yeah, I have to- HOLY SHIT A DRAGON!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to a random spot where he had summoned a dragon previously. It was now roaring and destroying several empty buildings nearby. Shizuka and Tokiwa ran towards it to defend their town as Naruto sighed and walked away. He liked them, but he was worried of their less favourable tendencies. Visions flashed before his mind of Shizuka with triplets – all girls, all tough looking, with his eyes and her hair. He saw Tokiwa standing nearby, with a boy of her own, who couldn't have been older than one, cradled in her arms.

(A moment or two later)

He took a deep, and cavernous breath, inhaling what oxygen he could and let it out, along with a flame he had been holding in his lungs. He sighed happily and debated internally whether or not to turn back to Nadeshiko, or just keep going to Konoha. He decided to go to Konoha, and to talk to Shizuka and Tokiwa later. Going in to Konoha, claiming what was his, and applying as a shinobi of theirs in the end would benefit all of his present and future wives.

Also, he kind of hoped the dragon he summoned got away safely.

With renewed gusto, he walked a little faster and admired the peaceful and warm feel of the nature around him. But he was completely aware of the chick following him. Without seals, and without a puff of smoke, he made a clone and transformed it into a woodland animal that would run behind him and into the bushes to where he sensed the signature.

He got a good look at her – black and white skin, split down the middle perfectly, cute yellow eyes, big black coat with red clouds everywhere, and seemed intent on eating him. Normally he'd be excited about the prospect but this woman seemed actually, factually cannibalistic. With a resigned sigh, he disappeared out of view and reappeared a few hundred metres away, his pace faster than before. He was now only slightly grumpy that he couldn't enjoy the nature around him.

(Outskirts of Konoha)

Taking his next deep breath, he took in his hometown – the smells ramen, some kind of charred and awesome meat, and Izumo and Kotetsu's [1] deodorant, the sight of random bouts of people hustling and bustling in the street, and the sounds of children playing in the street. He smiled and met the Immortal Chunin duo, who were taking pot shots at a garbage can with balls of paper.

"Seventeen – Fourteen, and the crowd goes wild!" Izumo declared, cupping her hands around her mouth and imitating crowd cheers and applause. Kotetsu smirked and shook her head. She heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the desk, so she spun around on her chair and met their stare. She was stunned to see who it was – no one could miss those whisker marks and blonde hair.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" She asked, making her partner stop fake-cheering and whip her stare to the man as well. Kotetsu jumped out of their stall and hugged him tightly. They'd heard he'd left the village when he was seven, from the Hokage herself.

"Yeah, it's me. It nice to see you two again…" Naruto said as he thought he was going to be there for a little while.

(Moments Later)

After some tears, more hugs and a recount of what was going on in their lives, Naruto left Izumo and Kotetsu to go… somewhere. He didn't have a plan of what he was going to do – as they were more "things" to do, rather than a step by step formula. He decided to go to Ichiraku's and see what saw him first – whether it be Tenten, Lei, or the Hokage. Or maybe even Izumi. He was giddy at the prospect of meeting his old friends.

Walking to Ichiraku's, he saw a woman clad in a green jumpsuit with a red belt and the Leaf forehead protector, with large black eyes that most would find adorable – himself included. She had her hair cut into a rough bowl shape, and she matched his height, if not, a little shorter than him. She had ire of familiarity coming from her, and Naruto decided to catch up to her to see if it was someone he knew. Before he could get close to her, however, she turned around and saw him.

And hugged him, after that.

Tightly.

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE BACK!" She yelled, scaring civilians around her and making them place their gaze on the man in question, who had his face hidden from view.

Naruto met her hug back with as much love as she gave him. And she was smiling, bright enough to power the world. They broke way after several wordless minutes, but not after she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He was shocked that she'd move that fast, and thus didn't kiss her back. When she fully pulled away from him, he smiled brightly at her and removed his hood. Knowingly, he alerted several ANUB in the area of his presence, and they then sprinted to the Hokage Tower.

"Lei-chan." He said simply, making her smile sunnier, if at all possible.

"I can't believe you're back, Naruto-kun! There's so much I want to tell you, oh – but first, there's one thing I promised my sensei that involves you!" She declared, making him raise an eyebrow. He now had a plan set out, which was talk to Lei for a few hours, grab some ramen with her, find Tenten, if possible, and then go see Hiruko. Lei took a step back and threw her right fist into the air.

"I promised her that I'd make you my boyfriend!" She avowed, with fire in her eyes that made him smile. She then pressed his face against her small D-Cup sized breasts, which jiggled wonderfully somewhat in the confines of her spandex suit. He had the decency to blush as the warmth of her breasts hit him like a majestic summer's breeze. He chuckled warmly and broke away from their embrace, grabbing her hands and staring into her big eyes.

"That's a nice promise, Lei-chan. What's say you start on it by coming with me for some ramen?" Naruto offered, making her blush a deep red, yet smile luminously. She threw her fist in the air again and this time yelled just a little quieter,

"Yosh! That would be lovely, Naruto-kun!" She said, grabbing his hand as he started to lead her to Ichirakus.

"But wait, shouldn't you see Hokage-sama first?" Lei asked. Naruto scratched his chin for a moment before putting on his best "thinking face" and turning back to Lei.

"I really should... but I'd like to talk to you a bit first, Lei-chan! I-I-I mean, i-i-if that's okay..."

"No, no it's fine! Just be sure to see her soon, okay? I know she misses you a lot..." Lei said as she put her hands up defensively.

(Hokage's Office)

"Hokage-sama!" Tenzo reported as she knelt on one knee before the "Professor", or the "God of Kunoichi", who had just come back from a rather annoying meeting with the civilian council about the banning of drifters and wandering entertainers. They just _somehow _found out that Naruto hadn't actually died, probably from that bitch Daneiru, and then they started making claims about drifters being asses or something or other. It was pretty great that the civilian council also happened to be just men, whereas the kunoichi council was women. To pass anything that they came up with, the civilian council would need the support from at least two kunoichi on the council. Luckily for her and Naruto, however, all the kunoichi loved him and never passed any of their "bullshit" bans. Even the normally cold Fukuko Uchiha and Aishi Hyuuga held soft spots for him in their hearts, especially after them and the rest of the kunoichi clan heads found out about his torture and departure from the village. Hiruko sighed and rubbed her temples. After the incident, Kazumi left the ANBU, debating that if she wasn't good enough to save a child from _that_, that she shouldn't be one of the people protecting the village. [2]

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"He is back, Hokage-sama." She said mysteriously, but Hiruko caught full well what she meant.

"Do what you have to do, but bring him to me. We can't let him leave us again." She ordered, and her ANBU previously hidden were materialised and dispatched to find Naruto. Tenzo, although she didn't show it – not even beneath her mask, was eager to meet him again. She hoped that when he found out, that he'd take Izumi's defection well.

(Ichirakus)

Naruto and Lei were chatting, all too happily. Lei had informed him that Tenten was out with their teammate Nejiko on a small D-rank mission, and she told him all about her sensei. Lei was currently out of commission for a week for her sprained ankle, which healed quickly. He listened eagerly and couldn't stop smiling when he was around her. She noticed this and blushed, taking her gaze away from his. He finished the last slurp of his ramen and patted his stomach.

"Your sensei sounds like a great kunoichi. You'll have to introduce me to this "Maito Geiru"… Maybe you two could come over to my house for some training?" Naruto asked, noticing the nearby presence of an ANBU. Lei was stunned that he'd invite her over so early, but she steeled and reminded herself that they had been friends long before this, and he'd grown to be very handsome.

"Th-tha-that'd be youthful! You already have a house here? When did you buy a house?" She asked, confused at the matter greatly. Naruto chuckled and put his hands up faux-defensively.

"Not already, but I'll be getting one soon enough. So how's your day bee-" He tried to say before he noticed the foreboding presence only and ANBU could muster. With an annoying, yet authority's voice, he heard her speak.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence." She said, sensing his bubbling anger. He turned to her with a misleading and lovely smile. She wore a falcon mask, and had long, silver hair.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but could you please tell her to wait a moment? I haven't been here in so long, and I would like to catch up with my friend here. I'm sure Obaa-chan would understand if-" Naruto said before he was interrupted, motioning to Lei. She was scared at his blatant dismissal of the ANBU, and moved silently, ready to step in her way if she attacked him.

"I can't tell her that. You have to come with me now, or else." The ANBU threatened. Naruto sighed deeply and his face furrowed into that of pure disdain, making her fear for her life.

"Or else what?" He asked, feeling cliché. The ANBU took a deep breath and braced herself. She moved to subdue him, making Lei gasp, but only for a split second _after_ Naruto reversed her hold on him and placed a seal that read "The best kind of torture" on her forehead. She was subdued instantly and fell to her knees, unable to move and holding back moans of pleasure.

"You see I devised this one whilst I was avoiding being groped to stop women for a couple of hours. It temporarily alters your hormones into hyper overdrive and makes you really, really turned on, but holds back the pleasure centre in your brain, so you can't achieve orgasm. Hence "The best kind of torture"". Naruto explained to the ANBU, who at this point could'nt understand much. She tried reaching for her underpants shakily, desparate to please herself. Naruto saw her move her arms and moved to tie them behind her back, and bound her legs so she couldn't move.

"This is what happens when you interrupt our time here. Now, where were we, Lei-chan?" Naruto asked the flabbergasted Lei, who blushed at his smile, but quickly dismissed any questions she had about him at that moment, and smiled back.

"I-I-I think y-y-you were aski-" She was interrupted by another foreboding presence, and Naruto looked behind himself again to see a small battalion of ANBU kunoichi, ready to strike. He let out a sigh and stood up from his chair. He reached into his coat and pulled out several "torture" tags.

(Forty-Six Seconds Later)

Several more kunoichi were bound and sealed with Naruto's torture tags, and Lei was a little more than shocked, number one, that he could use chakra, and number two; that he could be so ruthless and defensive of her. She was about to ask him something, but was interrupted yet again. She had a little bit more patience with the authority with him, but hearing another voice interrupt their conversation for the umpteenth made her damn near furious. She looked around and saw about sixteen bound and writhing ANBU, who were letting out cries, moans and screams of denied pleasure. Luckily for them, only the bedazzled ramen masters looked on to Naruto's actions.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" An enraged Hiruko asked, as she looked at her most trusted and skilled ANBU reduced to writhing and horny messes. The scent of arousal was clear, even to those without the sense of a ninja. Naruto looked to her and smiled, whilst waving to her.

"Hi Obaa-chan! Your kunoichi have trouble trying to listen to me…" He greeted. She dropped her head to the palm of her hand and sighed deeply, before looking back up at him with anger that was barely kept in check.

"The problem's not them not listening! But that's not the point right now. Naruto, for your safety, we need to keep you in Konoha" She stated sternly, to which Naruto's smile turned blank, as he gave her a cold, emotionless stare. It scared her, as this normally bright and cheery boy showing that kind of emotion. She truly didn't want to see him get hurt, and saw the means of keeping him within the village appropriate. It'd be a little restrictive at first, with his travelling lifestyle, but he'd grow into it.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's for your own protection. You've gotten many villages hunting you, you know." Hiruko added, her expression full of worry and seriousness.

"Was I safe when that mob cut me open?" Naruto asked, making her recoil and flinch at his unforgiving and merciless tone. She kept (most) of her cool, however. Lei was deeply mortified, as she didn't know of anything like that happening to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened!" She said, a rogue tear jerking from her eye as she truly felt gulit for him being treated like that.

"This may sound dicky, but that didn't stop it from happening. I still bare the scars of that night, Obaa-chan."

"If you don't submit willingly, we'll have to make you. Please, for your loved ones here and your own safety..." Hiruko finished as several ANBU appeared around her. These kunoichi had red markings on their masks, however. Hiruko now looked at him with more worry for him.

"I'm sorry, but I... just don't like the idea of being kept cooped up in this village..." Naruto said mournfully, as he turned to Lei and smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry, Lei-chan. I'm not leaving the town yet, but I'm not really a fan of being kept in one place for too long. I'll talk to you early tomorrow morning, okay?" He asked, ignoring the ANBU that were closing in on him.

"O-o-okay, Naruto-kun…" She answered simply, reeling back and sprinting out of the area as the ANBU leapt at Naruto. Thinking capturing this "civilian" would be easy, most of the ANBU underestimated him and tried grappling him. Making several clones, Naruto allowed himself to be restrained with ease as he stared daggers at Hiruko. She stared at him back, with a little bit of sympathy and sorrow in her eyes.

"Naruto, I know this is what you're parents would've wanted, trust me." She said, her voice softening into that of his semi-adoptive grandmother, not the strongest kunoichi in the world or the fierce leader of their village. He scoffed and smirked dismissively, before rearing his head up and staring at her sadly, again.

"Yeah..." He said simply and sadly. Being held by five ANBU, who had each held down his arms, legs, and had him in a backwards headlock, he threw one off his arm with supreme strength and went to work in freeing himself, flipping the woman who had his head in a lock over himself and kicking his legs free. Jumping as high as he could, he sprinted away and scaled the Hokage Tower in a single bound. Seeing the shocked faces of several ninja staring at him, he poured chakra into his vocal chords as Hiruko's ANBU were quickly crawling up the tower.

She was truly trying to protect him, fearing the treatment he might get if he were to be captured by Iwagakure or Otogakure. Several countries and villages had it out for his parents, who assumed he died during the Kyuubi's attack. Keeping him within the village walls meant he could always see his loved ones, Hiruko included, and not have to worry about attacks or assassination attempts. Losing and finding her semi-adoptive grandson was one thing, but Naruto was the kind of guy who inspired a lot of people, and she needed him safe and well so he could help those people.

As soon as they reached the tower, Naruto disappeared in an illuminating and scorching tongue of red flame, before appearing in several different spots around the city, his clones spread out to reduce his chances of being caught.

(Several Hours Later)

She had given up. Her grandson had left the village and it was because of her, and the "restrictions" she placed on him. After dispelling the last of his clones, Hiruko and her ANBU, who were reduced from their force of twenty to five, either being incapacitated or tied up, saw him leave the village in a flash speed only seen once before. After crying silently for a moment, she returned to her Office, only to see the blonde dude sitting in a chair opposite hers, with one leg resting on his other and twiddling his fingers. She stared at him dumbfounded, as he pointed to her "boss chair".

"Welcome to my Office, take a seat, please." Naruto said sarcastically. Hiruko, sighing and shaking her head, weakly sat in her chair, and rested her head on her desk.

"What do I have to do to get you to stay here?" She asked, defeated. Naruto smiled sadly at her and leant baxck in his chair.

"I'd like to make some... "minor" demands." Naruto answered.

"Such as…"

"The key to the Namikaze and or the Uzumaki Compounds…"

"And…" She continued, idly ignoring that he mentioned that last sentence with semblance of knowledge of his family history.

"The ability to leave the village whenever I want…"

"…Only if escorted by a jounin. And…"

"Fair enough. Clan head status, for both of my clans…"

"I take it you've found out about your heritage…"

"That you kept from me when I was orphaned, but we're not here to discuss that…"

"And…"

"My registration as a ninja…"

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

"A little, but-"

"Men _can't _use chakra, Naruto-kun! It's impossible!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he flared his natural chakra and scared the shit out of Konoha, fearing their demise. Hiruko almost choked as the force of his chakra surge hit her. Beyond that, he summoned several little dragons who all roosted on his shoulders and head, making her more confused than anything.

"…"

"…"

The tiny dragons also added to the silence, staring blankly at Hiruko.

"…Fine, you start tomorrow in the academy. I have but one request to make of you."

"Of course." He said with no wind of sarcasm.

"I request that I keep a trusted kunoichi of mine keep watch over you."

"Sure, but only if I get to choose her."

"…Fine, which ANBU?"

"How 'bout Izumi-chan?"

"Didn't you hear? She left the village."

"…" Naruto's face showed emptiness and sadness, as he looked past Hiruko and sighed.

"No… I didn't hear about that. Where is she now?" He asked, his expression hollow and near-dead.

"Some say she's working with Akatsuki now." She saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at the mention of the criminal organisation.

"I take it you've heard of them…" She deduced.

"Yeah, you could say I've run into them and eaten dinner with them a few times before. Maybe even played a song or two for them before…" Naruto said offhandedly. He failed to mention the fact that he came _this_ close to making love to the Zombie Sisters. Before that, they had taught him some of their techniques and fighting styles. It turned out that Kaguya had given him the dormant knowledge of all ninjutsu, but would only awaken when he heard the technique, or saw it used.

"Did they uh… _touch_ you, Naruto-kun?" She asked, careful to avoid talking about the Kyuubi. She knew of Akatsuki's intentions from Jiyuna, who Naruto passed a couple of times on his travels before.

"No, but we got pretty close… I still have her sealed inside of me, thanks for telling me." Naruto said, pointing to his stomach where his seal was drawn, referring to Kurama.

"I'm sorry, I did for your safety, Naruto-kun. If anyone close to you would hav-"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, we're not here to talk about that kind of stuff. What about Kazumi-chan?" He droned.

"She's no longer part of the force, Naruto-kun. She left when you left the village." Hiruko answered.

"What does she do now?"

"She's going to teach a team of three genin this year. She'll be teaching some of the class that you'll be graduating with."

"Alright… I'll have to talk to her soon. Yamako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Captain of her own ANBU squad, we can't pull her out of that kind of duty."

"Good for her, then. Yugao-chan?"

"…If memory serves me right, she's currently awaiting a new assignment. I think she'll presently surprised with this one, then…" Hiruko chuckled, bringing out some boxes and stacks of decades-old paperwork. She handed them to Naruto, who smiled at her.

"Thanks, Obaa-chan. I'll see you in the morning. I'm sorry for not seeing you first, but just got... really excited when I saw Lei-chan today, I just... _had_ to talk to her, you know?"

"It sounds like you've got a crush Naruto. I can understand your blossoming love. I was young once too, you know!" Hiruko bantered, adorning her grandmotherly voice again, which made Naruto smile.

"Heh... I think I do... Well, good night and thanks, Obaa-chan!" He said as he flickered away in a flame. She sighed happily, and began to round up the clan heads of Konoha, to inform them of the return of one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

(Bed time!)

Finding keys to both estates, he thought for a brief moment and contacted the people that lived inside his mind. After a brief discussion, he formed a few hundred hand seals and finished by pouring chakra into the ground. After an hour or two, the long strip of forest that separated the two clan compounds was transformed into a series of new houses, shops, and even small markets within the walls. It was a little city inside of a city. Naruto then made several hundred clones to clean and refurbish the place, giving himself some time to look around and admire the sights of both clans. One side had the Uzumaki, and their seal-based calligraphy, which ordained every home and building in the compound. The other had the Namikaze, with their luscious training grounds and wide open areas for making and practicing new techniques. Fill this up with his future wives, and some good, trusted friends he may meet along the way, and Naruto would indeed have a little city within his city.

Having a single clone dispel told him that a very large and ornate house, right in the centre of the conjoined compounds was now furbished and ready for him to take up residence. He found his way, admiring his own work like the closet narcissist he was. It was indeed, the biggest building in the compound, and had large windows and balconies, as well as spacious training rooms and even a private ramen bar. He made note to stock that the next morning. Finding his spacious bedroom, he found his gigantic bed, large enough to fit a good ten people with plenty of space to themselves, and collapsed on it.

(Several Hours Later)

Shigeru [3] stood over the young man's sleeping body and looked at him oddly. She had slipped past every one of his shadow clones, and all she had to do now was capture him and take him to Tomi[4], where he'd have his tailed beast extracted, and he'd die. Something about the last part didn't appeal to her, so she guessed that's why she was hesitating.

_'He's so peaceful… It'd be a real shame to just let him die… __But we've got a job to do…__**' **_Her halves debated internally, before she made a couple of hand seals and with drew some netting from a pocket in her coat. For infiltration, she absorbed the venus fly trap appendages at her shoulder blades, as their main use was to help her eat her larger targets and intimidation. Leaning down creepily, she grabbed one of his arms, only to see the man disappear from view. Feeling a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her own, keeping her locked, she lost her footing and fell to the head of the bed, resting her head on a comfortable pillow, as the said young man now kissed up and down her neck. [5] She shivered appreciatively at his touch as she felt exhaustion hit her.

"So warm…" They chorused, Naruto remarking in the dream woman's perfect features. Her face was like a combination of the legendary and sexy Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha[6]. He hugged her instinctively, as he kissed the white half of her neck, admiring her unnaturally soft skin. Finding right where her bust met her collarbone, he kissed and nibbled on that piece of skin tenderly, sending waves of warmth and pleasure over her, feeling her still shiver with every one of his movements. The last thing he remembered having conscious thought of was a vision of him and the woman, with several children who were using Wood Release techniques.

"Good night, Dream-chan…" He said as he continued to nibble on her weak spots, even as he fell to sleep. Shigeru moaned at his lusty voice and fell to sleep as well, feeling wanted and loved for the first time since she was created. She was definitely _not_ going to let him be killed now. Maybe he'd let her _eat _a part of him later, but she too lost conscious thought as his warmth sent her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Nogs, yet again.

I keep putting (') those things in when I go plurals and other things when I know they're not normally used for that, but with these names always appearing in red in my writing program, it looks wrong without, alright? I know no-one has complained (yet) but that's why I do that.

EDIT: Removed some shit, added some others. Tell me what you think of them!

[1] – They are women, but I just thought their names sounded kind of feminine enough.

[2] – If you're confused why I keep changing from (he had died/he had gone missing), I'm just trying to create a vibe that says she told some people that Naruto had died, and others that he escaped the village. She talked to Lei and Tenten about his disappearance after he left as well. If you're wondering why she'd do this, just assume that what she knew was on a need-to-know basis and whatnot, being that higher ranks needed to know the truth and lower ranks didn't.

[3] – Fem Zetsu.

[4] – Fem Tobi.

[5] – Commas galore, my apologies, good people, whom I have no reason to disturb with the excessive, intrusive, and annoying amount of commas.

[6] – If _you_ can think of a name for her that sounds both vaguely feminine _and_ like Madara, I'll change it to that.


End file.
